Louder One-Shots
by Pirohiko-Baltazar
Summary: One shots of some memorable events of different stuff like games, fights, anime, etc. Reviews and Requests are allowed. TLH Belongs to Nickelodeon (Inspired from the fanfic: Kaleidoscope of the Louds by Stall Walt. TLH may react to this soon.) (Latest: Dormammu, I've Come to Bargain)
1. Price of Freedom

**Price of Freedom**

It was dark and only a faint rays of light shines a cavern that beheld the Statue of Mother Mary and the Angels. The statue broke as a red-haired adult man in red-clad and crimson sword fell as if he lost a battle. The whole statue crumbles apart as the crimson blade fell upright thrusting the ground. A white-haired man in a military outfit with a giant sword on his back stood still as he saw his opponent on the ground. The Soldier walks to him and took the red-haired man outside the cavern where a dying man with angel's wings and an unconscious African-American teen awaits on a chair.

The Soldier lays the three bodies there where he walks to the dying angel with a pin that says his name: Lazarus

Lazarus: Shin-Ra came

White-Haired SOLDIER: Don't talk, just rest.

Lazarus: I defended us, with… that thing… over there.

Lazarus points on what seemed to be a monster dog with angel's wings similar to Lazarus and same face implanted on the dog's crown. The white-haired Soldier sobs in disgust and sadness to see how the monster have been brutally tortured when said monster fought back against the persecutors. The angelic man then drops his hands as if weakening. The Soldier noticed this and rushed.

White-Haired SOLDIER: Angeal! I mean… Mr. Director!

Director Lazarus (Angeal clone) drew his last words and perished there. The Soldier could only punch the ground and cry out of his own failure.

White-Haired SOLDIER: Thank you, Mr. Director.

The white-haired Soldier stood and went to the nearby apple farm that was once the home of his precious friends: The Red-Haired Swordsman and his mentor, Angeal. He took enough for all four of them are suppose to snack along the way.

White-Haired SOLDIER: Alright! Let's eat and cheers! I apologize if this looks like not you traditionally do.

The Soldier took a bite

Red Swordsman: Is… it… good?

White-Haired SOLDIER: Yeah… thanks, Chandler Genesis

Chandler Genesis McCann: The Gift of God?

White-Haired SOLDIER: This apple?

Chandler shook his head out of disagreement.

Chandler Genesis McCann: Angeal… the dream has come true.

Director Lazarus's body decomposes into light and white feathers. The Soldier looked as the same happened to the guard dog. The vanished dog dropped a piece of paper and the Soldier picked it up.

_Letter to Lincoln_

_Are you doing good? Where are you? It's been the 4th year since you've been gone. This might be the 89th and last letter I will send you. My only hope is that you read all of them in time. Lincoln! Our flowers have been selling well at the nearby church and at the mercado. Everyone is so happy! It's all thanks to you, Lame-O._

_-Ronnie Anne Santiago_

White-Haired SOLDIER/Lincoln: 4 years? WHAT THE HELL DO MEAN LAST!?

The Soldier looked up and realized how long he has disappeared since the incident that involved his last of the three friends: Sephiroth. That incident that involved Jenova, who is supposed to be Sephiroth's mom, took toll to both him and his African-American friend.

Lincoln Fair Loud: Ronnie, please wait for me.

Lincoln hurried and took the African-American Soldier with him to escape the ruined farmland.

Lincoln Fair Loud: You better stay alive too, Clyde Strife!

Lincoln then went his way carrying his unconscious friend. He then nods Chandler his farewells and left him there.

Meanwhile

A helicopter is on the night sky, searching.

Troop 1: Have to order us to search for them. This seemed too important, huh?

Troop 2: This has something to do with our older brother.

Troop 1: I see.

The helicopter lands near Chandler Genesis's location.

Troop 1: However…

Troop 2: I don't know if he will join us.

The troops took Chandler's body to the aircraft and left. A paper flew out the scene and lands on the chair that he and Lincoln used.

_Chandler's Narration: Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall, My return._

A faint light wrote words to the piece of paper.

_Chandler's Narration: To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice. -LOVELESS: Final Act_

Moments later

Another helicopter is ready to depart. A woman rushes to the aircraft.

Man's Voice: Stella!

The man appeared in his tuxedo suit. He seemed to be the leader of his group.

Leader: The army is on the move. Find our targets before they do.

Stella: Roger. The army won't be as subtle.

Leader: I want them alive! That's an order! You're going to rescue Lincoln Fair Loud!

Stella: I know. I haven't even told him my full name yet.

Stella then enters the helicopter.

Leader: Help them, Ms. Navarro. I have all his letters, all 88.

Next day

Lincoln is at the back of a yellow truck that is sending them somewhere.

Lincoln: I'm just kidding. You know I would never do that. After all, we're friends, right? Clyde?

The African-American is still sound asleep but the truck seemed to be in a bumpy road.

Somewhere in a desert rock lands, a helicopter is soaring from the sky in search of two men in Soldier uniform. A man with glasses and red hair is piloting the aircraft along with a man with curly orange hair and sunglasses. Their names are in the uniform's pins: Zach(ary) and Rust(y)

Zachary: They're joking right? There is no way we'll find them here. It's like searching for two needles in a giant haystack.

Rusty: There is no mission impossible for us...

Zachary: Turks, we get it!

Rusty: Also… Leader Liam has something he's been saving for him.

Zachary: The targets?

Rusty: Hmm. *nods*

Zachary: So we're couriers now, delivering packages to the fugitives?

They both pilot in silent while their communicators went online to deliver them updates.

Stellacom: Rust, Zach, status?

Zachary: We got nothing.

Rusty: Same. You?

Stellacom: Likewise. I'm heading to Point 235. You take Point 120.

Rusty: Roger.

Zachary: Alright, let's get going.

The two pilots soars away to the right and heads to the location they've been ordered to. Somewhere in the desert, the truck left but now without passengers. The two Soldiers hid in a rock and rest the sleeping Soldier there. Lincoln carries his giant blade and left Clyde alone knowing he would be safe. Clyde, with very little consciousness, reach out to Lincoln as his friend left.

Next scene, a battalion of Shin-Ra Soldiers aims their weapons and artillery to the white-haired Soldier. They seemed to change their motives from search to kill.

Shin-Ra Soldier: Ready!

Lincoln: Boy, oh boy. The price of freedom is steep. [Lincoln took his giant sword and held it forward as he leans his forehead to it. He then recites a prayer.] Embrace your dreams, keep faith… and no matter what, protect your honor. [he then held his sword in a fighting stance] AS SOLDIER! [he charges at the battalion] COME AND GET IT!

Shin-Ra Soldier: Attack!

Lincoln faced the battalion. He swung his blade from all directions as the armies decreases. He casts powerful fire, ice and lightning to strike his adversaries. But too many is proven to be a challenge. The army fired with all the have and hits Lincoln as many times they could, in hope that their targeted Soldier will be down and out. Aircraft and cannons roars as they send explosives at the struggling soldier, damaging him while fighting. Gun blazes and hollers rapid succession. Bullets fly and smoke everywhere like a war zone against a one man army. But Lincoln, he is exhausted from all that fighting, he feels like his life is flashing before his eyes. He remembers it all in a flash.

Stella's introductions and missions

Leader Liam's assistance and words

Sephiroth's interrogation and teachings

All of his adventures and friends flashing now before him. But he wasn't gonna give up. He kept holding on to dear life. He fought and took wounds and pain while he strikes more enemies along the way. Again the feeling of life flashing before him appeared like a sign. A sign that his time is up.

Angeal's wisdom and rescues

Meeting Clyde for the first time as a new friend

Then came the most important of all: Meeting his one true love in one hello after falling from the sky.

More soldiers decreases, more energy expended, more wounds taken, more pain as his breath is slowly failing. He never quit, never surrender to his tiredness. All for the sake of returning home as his beloved waits for him. Only 3 more soldiers to fight. Only now, his legs failed him as he stumbles while dragging his sword. The soldiers didn't hesitate. The fired all the shots before their target could land any more attacks and damages. Lincoln ears ring by the sound of all weapons fired at him. He is badly wounded and in no hope of ever leaving alive. The clouds darken and the sky refuse to shine as the hero finally drops to the ground he stood on. The hero tried to stand but one Shin-Ra Soldier walks near him and points the gun to his left eye as he looked away in horror.

Shin-Ra Soldier: Forgive me.

The Shin-Ra Soldier used his last bullet and ensured of his impending doom. The hero's life flashed once again, only this time there was only one person in his mind. His beloved waiting for him.

The woman that made him feel like nothing else would matter. The girl that once prayed on the local church in hopes of meeting a friend that will accept her as the way she is. A tomboy with a heart of a maiden: Ronalda Andrea (Ronnie Anne) Santiago. He hears it again for one last time… that Fateful Hello.

At the Gainsborough church and flower garden, Ronnie Anne is picking up flowers for her skateboard cart, collecting marketable flowers for the mercado and for church offerings. She saw the rain pours as the sun's bright light still shines. It is as if an angel cries while carrying something back to Heaven. Ronnie prays and felt a presence, a tragedy had hit her.

Near the cliff where the last battle occurred. The rain and dark clouds overcasts the atmosphere and a wounded Lincoln is left there to lay on the ground. Clyde crawls and found his body.

Clyde Strife nee McBride: Link?

Lincoln Fair Loud: *grunt* For the… both of us.

Clyde Strife nee McBride: Both… of us?

Lincoln Fair Loud: That's right… you're gonna… you're gonna live! [Lincoln took Clyde's head and lay it to his chest] You'll be… my living legacy.

Clyde raises his head from Lincoln's chest and drenched his curly hair with the blood of his friend.

Lincoln Fair Loud: My honor, my dreams…they're yours now. [Lincoln offered his signature giant blade]

Clyde Strife nee McBride: I'm… your living… legacy. [Clyde accepts the sword]

And finally, Lincoln's eyes shut and drew his last breath along it.

Clyde Strife nee McBride: *sob* ghhh…. AAAAAHHHHHHHH! *cries* [Clyde recalls his life with Lincoln as brothers-at-arms. All the memories they spent as friends and fellow soldiers. And lastly when he was rescued from the attacker.]

Clyde then rehears Lincoln's Soldier Oath and Prayer.

_Embrace your dreams. Keep faith and no matter what, protect your honor. If you want to be a saviour, a hero, you must have dreams._

Clyde Strife nee McBride: Thank you… I won't forget… Good night… Link. [Clyde carries the sword with him and left the cliff.]

_Lincoln's Voice: That girl, she said that the sky scared her. But that actually looked so liberating. Hey, those wings. I want to have them too. It feels good._

An angelic figure took Lincoln from his place and held him up to reach the heavens above. From the desert, Clyde is seen to drag the sword while heading away towards safety. In a paradise plane, a feather falls while lifting the white-haired soldier to the light.

_Lincoln's Voice: Hey…_

_**Would you say, I became a HERO?**_

A few years later.

Ronnie Anne is still selling her flowers near the mercado before going back home. The city is once again noisy from many people. From a moving train, a lone African-American soldier with giant sword on his back lands and rides the roof of the locomotive.

Clyde Strife nee McBride: **My name is Clyde, SOLDIER 1st Class!**

-The End-


	2. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

Somewhere in an abandoned ruined building, Clyde fighting a man named Kadaj. Kadaj attacks Clyde, who repels him first with the sword in two pieces, and then in one. The second time Kadaj is thrown backwards and ends up clinging one-handed to a ledge on the Shin-Ra building. He still holds Jenova's remains, but loses his katana. He looks up at Clyde who stands above him, waiting. Kadaj throws the box containing Jenova's remains into the air. As the lid comes off the box, Kadaj throws himself after it. He grabs the box, taking out what are presumably the remains of Jenova's head, and discarding the box.

Kadaj: My Reunion. Bet you're dying to watch. (As Clyde jumps after him, Kadaj appears to push the remains of Jenova into his body, over his heart. This seems painful and he cries out. He lands on a lower piece of the building, reaches up and stops the falling Clyde. As he does so, Masamune appears in the air, and Kadaj instantly becomes Sephiroth.

Clyde's Fight with Sephiroth

Sephiroth: Good to see you, Clyde. (Clyde's eyes widen. Sephiroth repels him with Masamune, and jumps back onto a higher bit of building. The One Winged Angel music starts playing and continues throughout the following fight.)

Sephiroth: Your geostigma is gone? That's too bad.

Clyde: Sephiroth – what do you want?

Sephiroth: The last thoughts of geostigma are dead. Those Remnants will join the Lifestream and girdle the planet – choking it, corroding it. What I want, Clyde, is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel, just as my mother did long ago. (Sephiroth raises his hand, and the sky goes dark and swirly!) Then one day we'll find a new planet and on its soil we'll create a shining future.

Clyde: What about this planet?

Sephiroth: Well, that's up to you, Clyde.

(Sephiroth attacks. Weird tendrils of dark miasma appear in the sky, and the scene cuts to Lily and Carlito watching from the window of their room in the 7th Heaven. Carlito's geostigma is affected by the dark energy. Lily hears a drip of water, and thinks of Ronnie Anne.)

Lily: Is it her?

(Cut to shots of the church, and Ronnie Anne praying. Cut back to the Shin-Ra building. Rain and lightning pours. Clyde and Sephiroth battle each other inside the ruined building. Clyde locks swords with Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: Oh – where did you find this strength?

Clyde: I'm not about to tell you!

(Clyde repulses Sephiroth, and leaps to attack him. Back outside the building they fight some more.)

Sephiroth: I've thought of a wonderful present for you. Shall I give you despair?

(Sephiroth seems to be getting the upper hand. He cuts off bits of building which Clyde has to deflect. Sephiroth stands on a higher part of the building, looking down at Clyde.)

Sephiroth: On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness. (Half the top of the building collapses down towards Sephiroth and Clyde. Clyde manages to deflect it, and Sephiroth appears out of the falling debris and attacks Clyde again. Clyde is getting the worst of it, but keeps coming back to the attack. Sephiroth eventually spears Clyde through the chest with Masamune, as he did in the Nibelheim reactor.)

Sephiroth: Is this the pain you felt before, Clyde? (Sephiroth lifts Clyde off the ground.) Let me remind you. This time, you won't forget. (Sephiroth's wing appears. He tosses Clyde into the air and flies after him, wounding him over and over again. When Clyde grabs Masamune's blade, Sephiroth throws him down, and he falls with such force that he dents the building, bleeding heavily. Sephroth is hovering in the air above him. There's blood everywhere.)

Sephiroth: Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away? (He dives for Clyde, about to run him through and finish it. Clyde looks up at him. We see quick frames of Ronnie Anne praying, Lynn, Lily, Carlito and Lincoln. The music stops and the background go white. Lincoln is there, back to back with Clyde.)

Lincoln: So what if it looks hopeless? If it were me, I still wouldn't give up. Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER! Well, okay, you never made SOLDIER. (Lincoln taps his own chest) But it's what's in here that counts.

Clyde (struggling to speak): Lincoln?  
Lincoln: Well? You need a hand with him?

(Clyde shakes his head, and gets to his feet with great effort.)

Lincoln: You already beat him once, didn't you? This should be a cinch.

Clyde: Yeah.

Lincoln: Clyde. You know what I told you.

Clyde: That's right. I am your living legacy.

(Lincoln vanishes, the music resumes, and we're back in real time. Clyde leaps into the air and attacks Sephiroth, who looks surprised.)

Clyde: I pity you. You just don't get it at all. There's not a thing I don't cherish!

(Sephiroth chuckles. Clyde launches his final attack: The Omnislash ver. 5, his sword splitting into five swords, surrounding Sephiroth. Sephiroth looks shocked for the first time, realising that he may not win after all. Clyde attacks Sephiroth from five angles at once, to devastating effect. Black feathers fly everywhere. Sephiroth is defeated.)

Clyde (looking up at Sephiroth who is hovering in the sky): Stay where you belong, in my memories.

Sephiroth (slowly dissolving in the air): I will… never be a memory. (He closes his eyes and wraps his wing around himself. All the feathers fly away, leaving Kadaj. Kadaj falls to the ground. He tries to attack, but is too weak. He falls, and Clyde catches him. Kadaj is almost spent.)

Kadaj: Brother…

Ronnie Anne's voice: Kadaj?

Kadaj: Huh? (The dark sky has gone with Sephiroth. Healing rain starts falling from bright clouds. The rain no longer hurts Kadaj.)

Ronnie Anne's voice: You don't have to hang on any longer.

Kadaj: Mother! Is that…?

Ronnie Anne's voice: Everyone's waiting, if you're ready.

(Kadaj nods his head slightly in acceptance. He holds out his hand, and slowly evaporates into the Lifestream. Clyde watches, looking sympathetic.)

-The End-


	3. Legacy

**Legacy (Devil Trigger)**

June 6, 20XX. Time 8:00

On top of an enormous withered unholy tree, The Qlippoth Tree, a girl with a light brown hair approaches the center of the field. She wears a white T-shirt beneath the red leather jacket, blue pants with a gun belt for her two guns. She then comes close to a demonic branch that looked like a throne. On the throne sits a white-haired boy wearing black suit beneath his blue leather jacket with and orange pattern inside, purple pants with a yellow waist belt that was meant to hold his katana, a Japanese samurai sword.

Red-Clad Girl: Hey Lincoln, your Hell Gate opening days are over! Give me Lori's Yamato!

Blue-Clad Man/Lincoln: If you want it, you'll have to take it. But you already knew that.

Red-Clad Girl: Why did I had a feeling you'd say that? [summons her demon sword]

Lincoln: Lynn, how many times have we fought?

Lynn Jr: Hard to say, we've been at each other since we were very little.

Lincoln: Hmph!

Lynn Jr: Time to finish this Lincoln, once and for all! [assumes Swordmaster battle stance]

Lincoln then clicks the Yamato and assumes Dark Slayer battle stance.

Lincoln: I won't lose to the likes of you, big sister!

Lynn Jr and Lincoln rushed at each other and clashed blades. Then they split and run at each other, swinging their weapons at each other but only to meet metal to metal, blade to blade. Lynn then uses her guns, Ebony and Ivory, and fire an infinite round of bullets. With quickness, Lincoln uses the katana to deflect the incoming shots and then he summoned his signature true weapons: The Mimic Swords aka. Hollow Blades. Lincoln creates multiple Hollow Blades and fires them at Lynn but Lynn dodges and fires bullets at them, destroying the blades.

Lynn Jr: Those blades again. Have you really got nothing else?

Lincoln: Don't underestimate me! [strikes a quick-draw move: Judgement Cuts]

Lynn got hit by one of the spatial cuts and she jumps away to dodge the successive slashes.

Lynn Jr: That move was Lori's before you sealed her away when father split his power to us. Yet you claim that family is nothing to you!

Lincoln: If I could get more power, then I don't care! All that matters to me is more power.

Lynn Jr: What about Logan!?

Lincoln: He means nothing but a courier that has done his purpose! He nothing to me now!

Again Lincoln and Lynn clashed blades. Then Lynn uses King Cerberus's nunchucks of ice to attack but Lincoln uses Yamato to block. Lynn transforms King Cerberus to a fiery pole staff and charges only to get captured and kicked away.

Lynn Jr: You really lost all sense of humanity in you!?

Lincoln: Humanity is the reason why mother and father perished before out eyes! That head of yours is foolish. Might controls everything. Without it you can't protect anything!

Lincoln uses a different sword to stab Lynn.

Lincoln LET ALONE YOUSELF!

Lynn Jr: Lucy's Drive Edge!

Lincoln: You absorbed the Demon Sword Lynnestor with your Rebellion Blade. Even with father's blade, yet you're still weak.

Lynn Jr: DON'T MOCK ME!

Lynn then transforms into her demon form.

Lincoln Finally! [Lincoln thrust Yamato down and summons his Doppelganger]

Lynn and Lincoln fought valiantly with all they have. Lynn kept reminding Lincoln of who Logan really is but all words fall to deaf ears until…

Lincoln: Logan is my son?

Lynn falls off the ground

Lynn Jr: Yeah, you dumbass! Can't get it to your thick skull of yours!?

Lincoln: Paige, well well, that was a long time ago.

Lynn Jr: I guess we were both the young ones before. But as much as I want to hear it, isn't it about time…?

Lincoln: We end this?

Then both transforms into their demon forms and do one final clash. Only to be interrupted by yet another one of their kind: Half-blood demon. The middle fiend holds their chests while his wyvern wings held their weapons.

Before the clash: June 6, 20XX. Time 14:56

A boy with an engine sword and robotic arm arrived at the outskirts of the battlefield. He wears a blue jacket with red pattern inside, covering his black tank-top, and blue jeans holding a revolver. He made one last call to a payphone.

Girl on the Phone: Hello.

Boy with mecha-arm: Jane, I…

Jane (phone): Logan, is that you? Did something happen?

Logan: When I was a boy, I was alone. You and Credo are all I've known. Then I just found out that I have an aunt, a dad, a family. I don't know what to do with it.

Jane (Phone): I think you've always known what is right and what is wrong. Being born with us, religious zealots, always teach you what to do. Now you've come so far, there's no need to doubt yourself.

Logan: Thanks, I guess that's all I needed to hear. I still have one more thing to to, then I'm coming back home. [Hangs the phone]

Logan walks towards the battlefield where he will meet with his father and aunt fighting.

_Don't come to question all that you've known_

Logan: I couldn't defend Credo.

_Remember, you are not alone_

Logan: To that day, I loathed myself for being weak!

_I will be beside you._

Logan: But this time is different

_There is no mountain too tall to overcome_

Logan: I SWEAR!

_We will be as one!_

Logan: I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!

_We will rise again, this is your legacy…_

Logan's robot arm shatters and he regains his lost arm along is are aura wyvern wings. And then he flew up with the sound of lightning as if the heavens have finally gave him his wish, the strength to protect his love ones.

Back to the clash where he interferes. The two quarreling demons reverts to their human forms.

Lincoln: This is… curious.

Lynn Jr: Logan?

They got pushed aside Logan [Devil Trigger mode] stands.

Lincoln: What kind of power is this?

Lynn Jr: What the heck?

Logan reverts to his human form except he kept his wings [which are also aura limbs as well]

Logan: This ends right here!

Lynn stands and approaches Logan.

Lynn Jr: Listen to me kid! I told you this is…. [got bitch slapped by one of Logan's wings]

Logan: You listen, dead weight. I won't let you kill each other. There are other ways to settle your differences. I will put an end to this sibling quarrel.

Lincoln: Ah, you came all this way just for that.

Logan: Lincoln, L, whatever you call yourself. Lynn isn't gonna die here, and neither are you. Got a problem with that?

Lynn Jr: [hiss in pain] Not gonna die my ass! That bitch-slap almost took the living shite out of me!

Lincoln: If I beat Logan, then by default I beat you. Agreed Lynn?

Lynn Jr: Whatever, I don't care. I'm just gonna sit this one out.

Logan: [Cracking his knuckles along with his wing arms] When this is all over, I'll make you submit… father! [assumes battle Royalguard stance]

Lincoln: This has nothing to do with you! Stand aside!

Logan: NOTHING TO DO WITH ME! THIS HAS EVERYTHING TO WITH ME!

Lincoln: Logan…

The father and son clashed blades. Logan then strikes his engine sword while refueling its heater for intense power. Every swing again meets the blades. Lincoln, with his swiftness, stabs Yamato to Logan…

Lincoln: You can't win this…

Logan: [Shows his middle finger] F*CK YOU! [assumes Devil Trigger]

Logan punched Lincoln to his abdomen and yanked out Yamato to stab his father.

Logan: You take me seriously now!?

Lincoln assumes demon form as well and strikes multiple Judgement Cut only for Logan to dodge it quickly. Lincoln flies out and charges at Logan only to meet Logan's hands as he grabs his father and wrestle him down to the tree's floor.

Logan: You acknowledge me now!?

Lincoln: Of your existence? Or of your power?

Logan: Of both you freaking arsehole! I will make you acknowledge me!

Lincoln creates multiple Hollow Blades and Doppelgangers with each striking quickly.

Logan: Relying on numbers won't do you any good!

Logan dodges each swift strikes and the finale, Judgement Cut End, have all doppelgangers rush and slice in different directions. Logan got wounded and Lincoln appears back. Lincoln got cocky thought that he defeated his son, but his son retaliates with his revolver gun. This wounded his tired father and rushed to him while quickly striking with his own version of the Hollow Blades. With a quick slash, Logan created an X-shaped slashwave, the Maximum Bet. This hits Lincoln back to the ground and reverts him to his human form.

Lincoln: Interesting!

Lynn Jr: Hahaha, oh brother! You severed your son's arm for power and yet you lost.

Logan: Enough, Damn it! Hell is taking over. If we don't do something about this, all Earth will be destroyed.

Lynn Jr: Kid's got a point. We have to destroy this tree. Hey, you lost so you better listen to him.

Lincoln: I can still fight. But… if those roots starts spreading across town, it'll meddle with our business.

Lynn Jr: Now that's the smartest thing you said!

Logan: Hey! Where are you going?

Lincoln: We have to cut down the roots from the Netherworld itself. Then we'll seal the gate with Lori's Yamato.

Logan: You can't just go alone!

Lynn Jr: Why do you think I'm going? Someone has to look out for your old man. Plus we have a score to settle.

Lincoln: Evidently.

Logan: You can't just expect me to stay here while you go!

Lynn Jr: It's because you're here, we can go! We're trusting to on this world, alright?

Lincoln: Make haste, Lynn!

Lynn Jr: Coming!

Logan: [rushes to them] Hey wait! [got smacked by the sibling's fists]

Lynn Jr: Take care, Logan! Hasta la vista! [Lynn jumps from the top and transforms to glide]

Lincoln: I won't lose next time. [Throws a book that he and Lucy once created] Better hold on to that! [Lincoln follows Lynn]

Logan: [picks the book and see them depart] Idiots!

A few hour later

Lisa drove the van with Logan and both goes home. Logan reads the book.

Lisa: So how does it feel?

Logan: How's what feel, aunt Lisa?

Lisa: Growing an arm. You're a demon but not a reptile. Plus saving the girl that once tried to kill your dad, my brother.

Logan: I dunno really. It's weird but in a good way.

Lisa: You know, us sisters cried when our parents were hunted. Lincoln probably cried the most. But luckily our Pop-Pop was there to help us, and of course the Casagrande family of zealots defended us from stray and evil demons.

Logan: I know that. That's why we have this hunting job.

Lisa: I guess I'm saying that it's okay to cry even for a devil.

Logan: I'm not crying!

Lisa: Dogs cry!

Logan: No!

Lisa: Come on, cry a bit. I can be your shoulders.

Logan: If you say cry one more time…[phone rings] Devil May Cr… f*ck.

Lisa: Your words, not mine.

Logan: Oh hey, Jane. Yeah we're coming home. Oh and I have a surprise.

Lisa: Yup, A HUGE SURPRISE!

Logan: Will you shut the freak up… Oh no, not you. Aunt Lisa. You know, her big mouth! So about that surprise.

The car stops and knocks Logan a bit.

Logan: The freak is wrong with you!? When did learn to drive!?

Lisa: Look.

They both see the horde of demons on the street.

Logan: Hey, I have to go. Traffic jam, and don't worry. This'll be easy. [hangs]

Logan went outside and catches a mechanical arm.

Logan: Got a new arm, don't need it.

Lisa: It's a prototype, been working for months and…

Lisa & Logan: It's a work of art!

Lisa: And it ain't complete without you.

Logan: How sweet. [Logan wears the new arm] Feels good.

Lisa: [turning on the radio but to no avail] I'll fix you once we get back! [kicks the radio]

Logan: So devils cry huh? LET HEAR WHAT IT SOUND LIKE! [Logan fights the horde]

_The Darkest of nights falls around my soul_

_And the hunter within loses control_

_Got to let it out! (4x)_

_This demon inside has a hold of me_

_Clenching its power, trying to break free_

_Got to let it out! (4x)_

_Move fast, baby don't be slow_

_Step aside, reload, time to go_

_I can't seem to control all this rage that's inside me_

_Pulling shots, aiming dots yeah, I don't miss!_

_Branded by fire on the abyss_

_Red hot temper, I just can resist all this vengeance inside me_

_All these thoughts run through my head_

_Arms on fire, veins burning red_

_Frustration's getting bigger_

_Bang (3x) PULL MY DEVIL TRIGGER!_

_Embrace the darkness that's within me_

_No hiding in the shadows anymore_

_When this wickedness consumes me_

_Nothing can save you and there's no way out!_

The fight ends and the giant demon tree is destroyed.

Logan: I guess they finally didi it!

What really happened

Lynn Jr: So we have to cut this tree and seal the gate.

Lincoln: That's right, but I can do this myself.

Lynn Jr: You're gonna need a little help to pull though.

Then a horde of demons appeared

Lincoln: These fodders won't learn, do they?

Lynn Jr: Let's teach them shall we?

Lincoln: After all this, I'm going to settle in. Return this to Lori if I must. She must be still with that angel Bobby, making love like no tomorrow.

Lynn Jr: Like you're to talk. First Paige then Santiago. You really aim to be the new Devil King don't you.

Lincoln: No time to talk. If you can talk, you can fight.

The siblings fought the horde and won for a few hours before sunset. Then they severed the Qlippoth Tree and sealed the gate to end the invasion of Hell. Afterwards, they fought again on top of the stump of what remains of the tree. Lynn was able to push Lincoln back.

Lynn Jr: Score for me. I'm up one!

Lincoln: Since when did Lisa teach you math? We're even!

Lynn Jr: You know, I'm starting to think, this ain't gonna end.

Lincoln: Yeah, we got plenty of time. We can't die or age too easily after all.

The two clashed blades (again) and from their struggle, interventions appeared as another horde of fiends attack. The two team up and tries to escape.

Lynn Jr: Like old times!

Lincoln: Don't you dare say it!

Lynn Jr: JACKPOT!

Meanwhile back at the Casagrande house of hunters!

Sid: Nary a trace. Guess they did went all out.

Ronnie: Does that mean we get Linc's stuff for our selves?

Haiku: Share whatever you get!

Tabby: Yeah don't be greedy!

Polly Pain: Yo! Pass some to me!

Clyde enters

Clyde: Sorry Ladies, Haiku… I got Linc's deed and the Loud family are expecting his arrival to return the stolen powers so I get to keep those stuff. Plus, you guys have work to do since Penelope's in charge. And the rent ain't free.

Ronnie: Fine! Samantha, Maggie, prepare the van! We're going! Oh and Clyde.

Clyde: Yeah?

Ronnie: Send this to Bobby. He's probably at Sanctuary with Lori.

Clyde: Will do. That all.

Ronnie nods. And the crew went out again to a quest. To hunt down stray fiends!

-The End-


	4. Sleep Scarlet Flower

**Sleep Scarlet Flower**

**Characters: Oda Nobunaga (Lincoln Loud), Oda Oichi (Lucy Loud)**

**Mentioned: Lady Nouhime (Ronnie Anne Santiago), Mouri Ranmaru (Bobby Loud Jr./RonnieColn Child from Booru), Azai Nagamasa (Rocky Spokes), Katsuie Shibata (Silas), Tenkai/Akechi Mitsuhide (Lars Loud from Genderbend Louds), Tokugawa Ieyasu (Clyde McBride), Toyotomi Hideyoshi (Boy Lynn Jr from Genderbend Louds), Tadakatsu Honda (Lisa's Robot Todd in much larger scale), Ashikaga Yoshiteru (Albert), **

**Event: Sengoku Era, Civil war in Japan. **

**Plot:**

Following the death of Azai Nagamasa (Rocky Spokes) at the hands of Oda Nobunaga (Lincoln Loud), the rebel unit of the Azai-Asakura forces had been eviscerated by the Oda Clan. Now widowed and lonely, Oichi (Lucy Loud), the wife of the deceased Azai Nagamasa, becomes a conqueror under the Oda name. Every slaughter she commence against any opposing clan met terrible outcomes. However, driven and fallen into madness of her melancholy of witnessing her lover's death, she now is hellbent on destroying her older brother. With the last mission finished, Oichi was left alone with Nobunaga's loyal retainers: Lady Nouhime (Ronnie Anne) and Mouri Ranmaru (Bobby Loud Jr.), only to end up fighting against them and ending their lives in the process. She now is set to go back home and finish the job, at the burning temple that was once home of the Oda Clan: The Burning Castle of Honno-ji.

Oichi: Big Brother… Your little sister has come home…

Open Netherworld - Sleep Scarlet Flower!

Now with other factions have heard the weakening of the Oda Clan, Oda Nobunaga has set to prepare for an all out war. Strong clans such as the Takeda, Uesugi, Date, Tokugawa, and Toyotomi had set to storm the burning castle. Shibata Katsuie (Silas) was once Nobunaga's loyal retainer, now torn between serving his lord that once made him submit and made a brotherhood with and to betray by following his love interest's goal of killing her brother just as Ashikaga Yoshiteru (Albert) once told him to. With Aketchi Mitsuhide (Lars Loud) gone and unknown whereabouts, rumors spread that he is dead or just hiding and waiting to kill Nobunaga himself. Tokugawa Ieyasu (Clyde McBride) was once another loyal retainer betrays the Oda Clan in hope to give Japan a free and bright future. He once believed in Nobunaga's plan of unification until he realizes it was a unity under tyranny. Toyotomi Hideyoshi (Boy Lynn Jr) prepares an army of his own just in case the Oda fall. With his loyal strategists and swordsmen ready, they will conquer all of Japan, one province at a time.

But Oichi, is far from conquest. No, what she wants is only to drag her brother back to the Nether Realm.

Oichi: One stone… two… three steps ahead… when they gather, the demon eats their heads… once he devours, blood is spilled and spread… one more room, the meal is all set.

The soldiers of the Oda army all cowers in fear against the Demon King's sister for they know what power she possess. Both are fiendish and merciless, all putting fears in the hearts of men before finishing them. Giving and raising hell to the land making them wish for an easy and merciful death only to be denied and given a hellish tormenting ending. Nobunaga commanded that every cowards will act as shield and baits if they dare not to attack. He will dispose anyone he deems worthless as if they are only mere pawns in his game. But Oichi, she wanted to carry the sins of all, by becoming sin incarnate: The Devil Queen herself. Once that is over, she can finally be able to sleep in eternal darkness, as long as she drags her brother with it. Now at the room where Nobunaga stays, Oichi and her brother stood there face to face.

Nobunaga: Hmph, Ha ha ha ha…

Oichi: *Evil chuckle* He he he he

Nobunaga: HA HA HA HA HA!

Oichi: HE HE HE HE HE HE!

Oichi & Nobunaga: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND SO IT SHALL BE!

Nobunaga and Oichi clashed weapons. With Nobunaga holding his double-barrel and cutlass while Oichi, her Naginata, a spear with curved edge. Together, with the power of darkness, the siblings aims no hesitation to kill each other. This will be Oichi's final battle, her final slaughter.

Nobunaga: Like a dog, you turn from your master! The king of that was and all that shall be!

Oichi: Oh brother, how I love this… we're playing once again… like when we were children. I love you big brother, so please do Oichi a favor… and DIE!

Nobunaga: Then I shall play for you one last time. Time to put the spoiled sister back to sleep!

Within the confined of the burning castle, no relent, no mercy, only death and malice are seen at the eyes of the siblings that clashes. Summoning hell itself at their hands, they fired all shots, strikes of blades, and bled without rest. However, Oichi have the upper hand, with no amount of insanity built within her heart, she released all forms of attacks and summoned all her demonic powers to deal her brother out.

Nobunaga: Gwack! So this is it… This is what fate has dictated… My unification… my nation… All gone… by a woman who lost all from the world… even her own morals… And so it shall be… I, Oda Nobunaga, the Devil King of the 6th Heaven… has finally been defeated.

Nobunaga raises his arms with his weapons and leans backwards before finally falling from his injuries. At long last the Demon King has fallen, by the hands of his own sister. At the burning castle Oichi dropped her spear and dances in glee that finally brought justice to the death of her beloved. She laugh maniacally as she rejoice at the corpse of her brother, only to snap. Snapped and realized that she ended the only family she had left, she burst into tears and found herself in loneliness once again. She sat and covered her tearful face as she sobs and mourns to the death of her own big brother as the fiery temple collapses and all exits blocked. She now knows nothing else but to finally lay there with her brother, and sleep for all eternity. She draws Nobunaga's corpse closer to her and found closure at the death of her two love ones, make it four.

Her brother

Her lover

Her sister-in-law

Her adopted nephew

All the memories she made now burn in ashes, savoring what little remains of her good life. Katsuie and Tokugawa's general: Honda Tadakatsu, are too late as the castle finally collapse and nothing more that a pile of burning rubble.

And so Japan is at peace. And so Oichi is finally in peace. Free from all pain and agony. Finally ready to join her brother and Azai.

Sleep well… Sleep eternally, Scarlet Flower.

-THE END-


	5. Re End of the Evil Emperor

****Re; End of the Evil Emperor and Aftermath****

****AN: This one is based on one of the few chapters of a one-shots: "The Kaleidoscope of Louds" or "TKOL" for short. This one-shot is based on an old anime that I really loved and since I wanna commemorate it, here goes. I don't know if Stall Walt is still available but gotta give credit where it's due since he owns "TKOL". Anyways, enjoy and warning, tearjerker and tissues may be needed. Peace!****

After a war that erupted has been concluded with some horrifying news, a parade of war prisoners are held by giant mechanized humanoids along with an imperial general standing in guard to ensure that any threat that will come will be resolved. Whether it's by blood or negotiation is unknown as the current Emperor could only watch as his rule and reign is finally being upheld

A female brunette standing at the parade metropolis, along with a cameraman, is getting ready to report the current events that are transpiring.

Female Newscaster: Are we live?

Cameraman: Yes, don't worry. We'll edit that out!

Female Newscaster: Okay… Greetings, this is May O'Brian of America Central News reporting live from York City in North America, formerly known as Area 1. It has been a few months since the 99th Emperor of the Glorious Empire of Britannia, Lincoln vi Britannia, had taken over the United Federation of Nations by persuading them and the countries they represent to accept Britannia's rulership. A betrayal of Lincoln's siblings, Prince Schniezel el Britannia and Princess Lucille (Lucy) vi Britannia, who had aligned themselves with the terrorist organization The Black Knights, who were in possession of a F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead. Thankfully, by the might of the Britannian army and the sacrifice of the Emperor's Knight of Zero, Claudius McBride (Clyde), the crisis has been successfully neutralized and the Black Knights captured.

May tried to add up some more, even knowing that she isn't satisfied with what tyranny the Emperor has to offer. She had no choice but to accept this dictatorship in hopes that her family would be kept safe from the evil emperor's wrath.

May: As of now, the Emperors intends to eliminate this threat once and for all. As we speak, the prisoners are being transported to the stadium by the squadron of Knightmare frames gear. Once they reach destination, the Emperor will now pass judgement to the criminals as for the Princess will be exiled to a prison island to live there forever.

The cameraman shifts his camera to the parading group followed by the battalion of the Knightmare frames. May announced their incoming as the rest of the world watching the news could only see in camera's view while the people near the parade is seeing the transportation of the prisoners. There are some people watching from distant buildings through radio and telescope as they couldn't get near out of fear. Fear that they too will suffer the same fate as the prisoners for they are escapees. They only survive by hiding in the dark, never to be seen by authorities.

Blonde Woman: Boo-boo-bear!

The blond woman tried to go but she was stopped by another Blond in purple clad

Purple Clad: Lori, don't! Do that and you'll be led to their trap.

Lori: But Carol…

They could only watch as the group of prisoners are escorted to their execution area. The prisoners are somewhat shackled on pillars while in straitjackets. But more than that, they are familiar faces of people that once lived peaceful lives. The famed Santiago siblings, children of doctors, are members of the Black Knights. With it's vice leader, Bobby Santiago and vanguard, Ronnie Anne. Samantha Sharp, a band musician that lost her band out of disbandment. Because of the war and the discrimination of lesser populace (LGBT, Poor, Orphans, Non-Britannian Outcasts, etc.), she joined the Black Knights believing there is hope for them. Others are the former occult research group known as the Morticians that are just regular students caught in crossfire. Because of this, they joined the group in quest for either justice… or vengeance. To the center is a prisoner with handsome features and looking as if he is protecting what is left of his dignity. His guard is a familiar British man that is a former tutor. He wears an orange monocle and aristocratic clothing and gauntlets that holds his hidden daggers.

And finally is the emperor, Lincoln vi Britannia, sitting on top of a gondola car that looked like a pyramid. He is adorned with such clothing fit for a ruler of the world. He stares as he gleefully awaits to proclaim justice to those around him. While the parade is on-going, the news still continuing to broadcast the event that will soon be a memory to those who sees it, and terror to those oppose him. Some of the crowds could only reply scornfully of the "glorious" rule as they now know that their fate is at the hands of an evil human, a monster.

But suddenly, the parade stops as they caught sight of a person that stands on their way. The cameraman immediately views the occurrence as May protest.

May: Hey, we're still live what are you…?

Cameraman: Is that…?

May: ZERO!?

Cameraman: No way…

Lucy: Zero…

Ronnie: Wait? That's him! But Lincoln is over there!

Ronnie looked at Lincoln as she sees an Emperors with a frown on his face. It is as if his plans are being tested again.

May: As you see, Zero, the missing leader of the Black Knights had come to the event this afternoon. It is unknown why he decided to appear in such occasion.

Ronnie: Is that it? Is that what Lincoln had been planning all along?

Zero, a masked man in black aristocratic clothing adorned with a black cape with red base. He also seemed to wield a longsword, attached to his belt sheath. Zero rushed towards the Knightmare group as the fired their arsenals but with Zero's inhuman speed and reflexes, he all dodged it.

The aristocratic guard, general Hugh, then orders the battalion

Hugh: Cease fire! I'll take care of this interloper!

Hugh unleashed his hidden gold daggers and charged at the masked madman. But as he comes near and attack, Zero dodges by jumping and to add insult after that, he landed his feet and kick the guard off to act as springboard. Hugh then tumbles and smiles as he thought: "Onward, Masked Hero".

Zero lands behind Schniezel, in front of Lucy as he gave one last look. Then jumped again in such height as he charges towards the evil emperor.

Emperor Lincoln vi Britannia: Impudent fool!

The emperor reached to his gun but swatted away by the sword tip of the masked knight. Zero positioned himself to readily stabs the emperor. But instead of being afraid for his life, Lincoln smiled and declared checkmate as if all is part of his elaborate plan.

__Flashback__

__As the the throne is cleared by a black-haired immortal woman, the young African-American soldier then approaches the emperor to deliver his reports.__

__Emperor Lincoln: I see that reports of your death are quite exaggerated! Eh, Clyde old-buddy.__

__Clyde (Claudius) McBride: Died in the heat of battle, they can miss details easily.__

__The two shared stares at each other as they now stand in front of the seat of the emperor. __

__Clyde McBride: So you did it. The world is now at your hands. The Black Knights will no more wage battle against you.__

__Lincoln: I know. The Black Knights are the only one's powerful enough to fight against me. My reputation is now at an all time low. Or at least, that is what has been stated to those brave enough to run polls on me and those with guts to answer. And from all that, the conditions of Zero Requiem have been met. All the world's hatred is now directed upon me, and they have seen what horrors can one man's pride and ego could inflict towards them. Given another chance, they could band together to raise their cooperation towards stopping men like me. Humanity is free from the cycle, and in harmony. They can finally start evolving and advancing again. All that is left now is….__

__Lincoln grabs his black king chess piece and drops it to the ground.__

__Lincoln: for the evil king to fall once and for all. __

__Lincoln then held the mask of Zero, and shown it to Clyde.__

__Lincoln: Claudius, you have to kill me. You must promise me that.__

__Clyde: You're going with this huh, no matter what.__

__Lincoln: The Legend of Zero isn't finished for it lived to all members of the Black Knights. Schniezel will serve Zero also. With this, the world will gather not for an exchange of force but for an exchange of open dialogue around one table. Mankind will finally be able to move forth to the future.__

__Clyde took the mask and said "I accept this duty!"__

__Lincoln smiled and continued to speak with him.__

__Clyde: You know, back in the Collective Conscious world in Heaven, we knew how people have been longing for a bright future.__

__Lincoln: *chuckles* Hey, Clyde. Geass powers are similar to a wish, don't you think?__

__Clyde: A wish?__

__Lincoln: It's a request to grants the user a power they couldn't have on their own. So I'm granting this wish called "Geass" for the whole world. So one last request for you.__

__Clyde: Yes?__

__Lincoln took one last glance at the masked and tearfully says, "Take good care of Lucy."__

__Meanwhile in a church, the immortal woman H.H. (or H2) is kneeling and praying in her sorrows.__

__H.H. (H2 or Haiku): The price you're going to pay for using your Geass people… [she then burst into tears]__

__Back to Lincoln and Clyde__

__Lincoln: Rejoice Clyde, for you'll be a hero. The messiah that saved the world from Emperor Lincoln vi Britannia, the enemy of the world, as Zero. You'll be a symbol of vanguard against all forms of injustices and who better play that role than a dead man whose life was spent pursuing world peace and sacrificing everything to achieve it.__

__Clyde: So, this is goodbye, old friend.__

__Lincoln: Hmm, [nods] the only one who should kill are those prepared to be killed. Remember that always.__

__Flashback ends__

Zero lunges his sword to the evil emperors stomach. What once a beautiful garments now drenched in the blood of the tyrant that conquered the whole world. Lincoln grab hold to his wound and smeared some blood to the mask of the knight. To those who sees it, it was a last act of defiance. But to them, it was the passing of torch. Lincoln carefully whispers to the masked Clyde McBride (Zero).

Lincoln: The punishment for your sins shall be this then. You will live always wearing that mask, serving as a knight of justice and truth. You shall live as Clyde McBride no more. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of life for the benefit of the whole wide world, for eternity.

Behind the mask is a crying Clyde, as he accepts his role. Zero withdrew his blade as the emperor took steps aways from him. The emperor stumbles and smeared the gondola with his blood as he slips and falls towards his younger sister, Lucy.

Lucy: Why? [Lucy held Lincoln's hands and saw what he has been through, she is as close to her brother that even a single touch enabled her to see the true colors of the evil emperor] You mean everything you've done…

She sobs and puts his hand to her face.

Lucy: Oh big brother, I love you.

Lincoln: Yes… I destroyed… the world… and create it…. [last breath] anew.

Lucy: No, you can't leave me! Please open your eyes, big brother! [she tried to wake him up] Big brother! [then she gave up] LINCOLN!

Carol: Lincoln the Demon is dead. Free his prisoners.

All the crown heard the victory cry as they all approach the prisoners to free them.

Hugh: This is bad, everyone retreat!

Lucy cries and spoke.

Lucy: It's so unfair. All I needed to be happy and content is to be with you. How can I enjoy this new world without you?

Lucy's words and cries are overwhelmed and only heard by Ronnie and Bobby. The masked knight splat the blood from his sword to the seat and raised his sword up high as the crowd cheered. All is heard is: "ZERO!"

A few months later, Ronnie then returned to a normal life as a school girl as she went out to avoid tardiness. Holding her keychain of her old Knightmare frames and pictures of Lori's and Bobby's wedding day, and the most important: the class picture with her, Lincoln and Clyde. Lucy had been appointed as heir to the throne and began peace projects. The other Britannian royal siblings have been appointed as keepers of the UFN with Carol zi Britannia and Zero as heads of the group.

Ronnie: Well, Lincoln. The world was better ever since that day. As expected, all evil deeds are blamed on you. They finally moved on from the Princess massacre incident (Penelope li Britannia). I guess it is much better to condemn a person with mind and thinking rather than a piece of machine called Damocles. Also, all powers used in war is now used in solving world hunger and poverty. The world is finally free of the past finally moved on. I wonder if you're rolling right now, laughing and saying "I am the Man with the Plan"! Everything here is according to your wish. Nevertheless, there are some problems that still need to accounted for. Even so…

Bobby: Ready, Ronnie? Lori and the rest are gonna visit Hugh's Orange Farm and resupply discreetly. That way we can have as much fruit.

Ronnie: Just drive already.

Meanwhile, near the sun. The Damocles ship is sent towards it and finally been vaporized. Somewhere in a grassy highway, a carriage is moving further from the metropolis. The outskirts are full of grass and flowers, of trees and rivers. The once desert fields has now bloomed into a grass fields. On top of the carriage is the immortal woman

Haiku: I said that the Geass is the power of kings that condemns them into a life of loneliness and solitude. I think I was wrong… do you think so… Lincoln?

She sends an origami swan towards the sky and smiled under the bright sun as the driver of the carriage smiled and took a turn. Peace has finally reigned… forevermore.

-END-

****AN: Big Shout out again to Stall Walt as one of the inspirations for me to make this. This is based on an anime, so just comment in the review if you know it. Shalom (Peace) and GodBless!****


	6. Death Seven Darts

****Death Seven Darts****

****AN: This one-shot is rather dark so please get away if you can't handle such theme. If you can, then go ahead and read. Please leave a like, review, follow and enjoy this. Shalom/Peace and God bless!****

The sound of roaring machine stopped as the elevator reached its destination. Two elevator doors have opened and revealed two persons inside; one male and the other, female. They both exit in mild bewilderment as they saw each other.

Man: Bianca!

Bianca: Nigel!? Thank goodness! But where are we?

Nigel: I don't know, I can't remember anything.

Bianca: You too? That's strange.

Nigel: I know, this doesn't make any sense.

They proceeded to the hallways and soon found themselves in a bar. A white haired man is before them, who seemed to be the bartender of the luxurious place. He seemed unemotional or monotonous, not expressing and emotions at all.

White-Haired Bartender: Welcome, please come in. I welcome you both here in Quindecim.

-DEATH PARADE! Death Seven Darts-

White-Haired Bartender: It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lincoln Decim but call me Lincoln and I will be your bartender.

Both the man and the woman greeted him in the establishment as they have a seat.

Lincoln: You might find this strange but I have to ask. Do you perhaps retain any memory prior to arrival here?

Nigel: No, nothing. Neither of us had any recollection of anything. But what I do remember is that we are married and was having our honeymoon trip.

Bianca: Yeah, I remember that too.

Lincoln: Very well. Thank you for the info.

Nigel: So about you, tell us something and about this place too.

Lincoln: Please allow me to explain. This is rather important so please pay close attention.

First - I'm sorry but I cannot tell you where you are right now.

Second - Now that you're here, I would like to entertain yourselves in a little game.

Nigel: Excuse me, a game?

Third - The game will be chosen randomly by roulette.

Fourth - You will bet your lives in this game. That is the stakes.

Nigel: What the hell are you going about!?

Fifth - This is the last. Until the game is over, you are not permitted to leave for all exits are unavailable or out of order.

Nigel: What? I think we've heard enough. Let's get out of here, honey.

Bianca: O-okay.

Nigel: Dude must be nuts.

They went back to the elevator but as they press the buttons, there isn't any respond. They check the bathroom and found nothing. They returned to the bartender, furiously in case for the man.

Nigel: Alright, how do we get out of here!?

Lincoln: I told you, all exits are unavailable right now. Until you play and finish, you cannot leave.

Nigel: And if we don't?!

Lincoln: I will not suggest that. I am against it.

The wine cabinet began to reveal a hidden cellar where there are unspoken silhouettes of what seemed to be corpses hanging from their feet.

Bianca: What the-?

Nigel: What is that? Are those- bodies?

Lincoln: As I said previously, I'd like you to entertain yourselves with a game where the stakes are your lives. I cannot say any further than that. Please press this button so the roulette can now choose your game.

Nigel: You're a madman!

Bianca: Honey, please… let's just do what he says for now.

Nigel: Alright. Looks like we have no choice. [whisper: Who knows what will happen if we don't?]

Bianca nods and Nigel pressed the button. The roulette then choose the game randomly, and landed on the tile that says "DARTS". At the corner of the bar, the structure shifted in fog and shaky machinations. It summoned two pillars that contained a scoreboard and dartboard each. Then next to it are the dart needles and bottle of water for them.

Lincoln: The rules of the game are simple. You'll take turns to throw the dart in front of you until you reached the score of zero or whoever gets the lowest points win. That is to say if you ran out of darts to use before you reach 0/501 for you'll be given seven darts. Throw them when you are at the throwing line that is indicated. The outer rings scores double, the inner triple, the outer bull is 25 while the bullseye is 50. Note that various regions of the body is inscribed in the board, for those are links to your nervous system.

Nigel: Wait, what? Linked to our nervous system?

Lincoln: Yes, if you pierce the board, you will feel pain.

Nigel: Impossible! Such nonsense!

Lincoln: The higher the score, the painful the suffering caused.

Bianca: You can't be serious?!

Nigel: Calm down, he's probably just joking. Besides, if things get ugly, I'll figure something out.

Bianca: You sure?

Nigel nods and starts as the first player in turn. Bianca trusts her husband and just followed. Lincoln declared "GAME START."

Nigel then thrown the first dart and hit the board with 6 points (495/501). His wife then started to feel a sting on her right shoulder muscle and dropped down.

Nigel: Bianca!? You gotta be kidding me! Did it really hurt!?

Bianca: Maybe it's just in my head. The sting isn't there anymore.

Nigel still checked his wife's shoulder and saw no wound. This surprised the man as he just saw his wife smile and told him that she will be fine. She then stood and took her turn. She threw a dart and hit the board with 20 points (481/501). Nigel then felt pain that worried his wife. He is then assured that there is indeed a link from the board to their nervous system. He then check his body for wounds but much to their surprise, they found nothing. The man then charged at the bartender.

Bianca: Honey, wait!

Nigel: Stay there, Bianca!

The man and grabbed Lincoln by the collar and furiously asked him questions.

Nigel: You think you can fool us! I have a doctor of a brother who taught me a lot! There's no sign of any surgery, so what have you done to us!?

Lincoln: Nothing in particular.

Nigel: Then how are we feeling this pain?

Lincoln: I was clear that the board is linked to your nervous system. As I told you, your lives are at stake in this game.

Lincoln glared at the man before him which caused him to be afraid. Nigel then saw how serious the bartender is.

Lincoln: I'll give you a tip, if you want to avoid the pain, you are allowed to miss. However, that would mean you wasted a turn and a dart and will not decrease your score.

Nigel: Really?

Lincoln: Doing so would mean you will finish the game swiftly and those with the lowest score will be declared a winner.

Nigel: I see.

Lincoln: That would also mean that you'll lose since Bianca had decreased her points more than yours.

Nigel the let go of Lincoln and went back to his wife.

Bianca: Well?

Nigel: He said a good tip. We have to play the game until it's over but we can miss the target. He didn't say anything in the rules about missing so we are allowed to. That way, we can finish the game faster and painless.

Bianca: Really? But you'll lose!

Nigel: Yeah, I know. So let's do it! Don't worry about that for now.

The two then threw their four darts and missed deliberately during each turns. The man then saw visions of himself among the corpses that he just saw. This made him grew uneasy. The wife, worried and hesitant, told him that it is his turn. Alas, he succumb to his fright and threw his dart. But instead of missing, it hit the board which contains 19 points (495 - 19 = 476/501). This caused the woman to feel sting to her lips.

Nigel: I'm so sorry! My hand slipped, I didn't mean to.

Bianca: It's okay, I'm alright.

As the woman then took her turn after the sting dissipated, her threw her dart and hit a target at the outer ring with the score of 4, in which the total score would be 12 (481 - 4x3 = 469/501). Since it contained the left eye, Nigel felt an immeasurable pain to his left eye since the score is tripled. The pain is thrice as painful and thrice the duration. He continued to struggle and hit his stand and broke a glass of water. His wife then approached him.

Bianca: Oh no! I'm so sorry dear!

She tried to help him but he swipe her hands off him, angrily.

Nigel: Damn it! It has to be the eye! And it was triple too!

Bianca: I didn't do it on purpose! I swear! I'm so sorry!

Nigel then took a dart while comforting his left eye. He stood and tried to take his turn but his wife begged that if he hits a target, anywhere except the stomach area. He found it strange why she'd asked not to hit the stomach.

Bianca: Not the belly, please. It's our child.

Nigel: Wait, really?

Bianca: I was gonna tell you sooner but yes, it is.

Nigel: So that explains it!

Nigel then have recollections of his memories. Seeing his wife never been herself lately, it was she is being extra careful not to put the life of their child at stake. She explained further that the child is a few week old, estimated in ten weeks. Furthermore, it was a surprise for their honeymoon. Nigel then let go of his anger to his wife and took his turn albeit. Once again, the husband hit the board and scored a 2 with at the outer ring making it a 6 point decrease (476 - 2x3 = 470). Unluckily, it was the stomach area that got hit. This in turn caused the woman extreme pain and worry of her unborn child. She gasp for air as the man stood there, sweating and remembering so much of his memories. The woman cried and asked in an angry tone.

Bianca: How could you?!

Nigel: [angrily] Hmph, it wasn't on purpose!

Bianca: Liar! What if something happened to our child!?

Nigel: Yeah, right! As if that child is mine in the first place!

Bianca: What!?

Nigel: I can't believe you! How can I even look at you?! I'd let something get away from me!

Bianca: What the heck are you talking about!?

Nigel: Don't give me that crap!

Nigel then remembers where he listened to gossips from other girls. His eavesdropping made him think that his own wife was having an affair. An invitation to doubtful thoughts and malice in his heart, he felt disgust.

Nigel: You're friends should be more careful of what they say! I heard every word of what they're gossiping.

Bianca: What, me?

Nigel: You know, it's funny. Finding out that your wife having an affair just after the wedding day! An yet I let the ceremony proceed as planned.

Bianca: What are you saying?! What affair!? What bullcrap have you been hearing? I did nothing of sorts! I've been faithful!

Nigel: I loved you so much that I'd do anything for you.

Bianca: I did too! So what are you saying about an affair!? It's all wrong!

Nigel: Don't lie to me!

Bianca: I'm not lying, it's the truth!

Nigel: Oh well, it's all over now anyways.

He walks and took Bianca's dart while asking Lincoln a question.

Nigel: Tell me, bartender. The rules you gave me.

Lincoln: Yes?

Nigel: You didn't told us something.

Bianca: Hey, that's mine.

Nigel: So, what of it? He never really told us anything on which board to hit, did he?

Lincoln: Affirmative, as long as the dart hits a target, points will be done.

Nigel: They planned us to fight against each other from the start. Seven darts aren't enough since 7 x 50 is 350 if ever you got a bullseye.

Lincoln: The dart in your hand is the last so which ever target it hits will get the point and will have the conclusion of the game. It will declare the winner.

Nigel: You still didn't told us what happens to the loser.

Lincoln: Nor I can't tell you about the winner this time. I am sorry.

Nigel: You heard him. Rules are rules. So how about I give Play-To-Win Bianca a taste of defeat and see what happen. Or should I call you Gold Digger Honey Bee.

Bianca: Who's Honey Bee?

Nigel: That's your nickname, isn't it?

Bianca: Wait a minute, do you remember the friend I told you who I haven't seen for a couple of months until the wedding day? Her name his Quinlann Belle Timber but others call him Thicc QT. She was a friend of mine and my rival. Her boyfriend calls her Honey Bee because of her color selection. Others seemed to mind it except for her boyfriend.

Nigel: Are you saying?

Bianca: The thing is we both have something in common, dating someone far younger than our age. Me to you and Quin to a White Haired Boy with the same name as the bartender.

Nigel: You mean? She's Honey Bee?

Bianca: She's already married when we got wed and his boyfriend is a businessman too, not just a masseur. But she's also having issues on the court of trials when a guy from the sports team had a perverted crush on her sent death threats.

Nigel: No, you're lying!

Bianca: You think I'm making this up too?

Nigel: No, it can't be! So you mean, that's my child!?

Bianca: You wouldn't believe me! I wasn't lying about it!

Nigel: Wait, I'm so sorry.

Nigel rushed and hugged his wife while still holding the dart needle. He realized this and removed it.

Nigel: Wait, it was a mistake!

Bianca took the dart and pushed Nigel away while throwing the last dart. Nigel pushed her and redirected the dart that hit a bullseye, worth 50 points (469 - 50 = 419). Since the bullseye was the heart area, the husband felt pain of cardiac arrest and coughed blood all over the floor. He then fell to the ground as the pain slowly subside yet stings his very heart. The final score is as follows:

419 - Bianca

470 - Nigel

Bianca won the game and the contestants regained most of their memories afterwards. All the memories, including how they had a car accident and fell off a cliff. The bartender then claps and monotonously declared Bianca as winner. He also declared "GAME OVER". He then instruct them to be escorted. But Nigel then ask for one more turn. Bianca then rebutted.

Bianca: There's no point!

Nigel: What?

Bianca: Stop it! There's no point anymore!

Nigel: What do you mean?

Bianca: Mr. Lincoln, are we dead?

Nigel then looked at the bartender in shock as he listened.

Lincoln: Yes, you are. I'm afraid that you are now at the afterlife. Following their deaths, the souls are judged whether they go to Heaven or to Hell. That is why this bar exist, that is why Quindecim exist. However, there is a certain qualification for you to enter here, only to those who have die simultaneously are brought here. My apologies for not saying sooner.

Nigel then have a few more memories that he remembers. Memories of his doubt and fears. During the wedding, he tried to scorn his wife. During late nights, he hears calls or messages from his wife's phone. And lastly during the trip where they met their demise. It was he who was driving and at his anger, he tried to take the phone but lost control of the vehicle.

Nigel: I know now, we're dead! The car that I was driving! It was an accident! How could something like this happened? I just wanted a good start, a family!

Nigel kneels and plead to Lincoln as Bianca sobs and cries at the tragedy.

Nigel: I just wanted to be a father. But instead I killed my child! Why!? Please! You're God right!? Please give us another chance! Please God!

Lincoln: I'm sorry, I am not God. I'm just his messenger, an Arbiter to best say it.

Nigel: Please, this can't be true! This is just a dream, right!?

Bianca: No, it's not a dream [she cries loudly] We're goners!

Nigel: Shut up! Don't act like you're innocent!

Bianca: What act?

Nigel: That's not my child!

Bianca: Then whose do you think is this?

Nigel: It could be anyone but mine!

Nigel cried more and his wife looked at him in disbelief. The man she once loved was just a facade, the real him is an accuser, a blamer, a doubter. She couldn't believe it but it's the truth. She still loved him but the man she is seeing now isn't the man she used to love. She lowered her head in defeat, believing that there is no way of salvation for him, she had only one thing to say. She looked away and took a few steps away from him as she grinned… menacingly.

Bianca: You know… you're right about one thing! Yeah, I never loved you! This child is someone else's!

She then laughed evilly that gave horrors to the man.

Bianca: It should be obvious, isn't it!? Did you really think someone would fall in love with someone like you!? What are you, retarded!? I want nothing from you except your riches, money, your inheritance!

Nigel: You!

Nigel took the darts from the board and charged at the woman as he prepares to stab her. Lincoln then connected strings to the angry man and restrained him from doing harm.

Nigel: Damn it! The fuck is happening?!

Lincoln: The game ended already.

Nigel: I don't give a crap! Let me go!

Lincoln: Sorry but the judgement is already been…

Nigel: Just let me hit her once! Please just once!

Lincoln: Forgive me!

Lincoln then tighten the stings and fully restrained him until he is incapacitated. The woman, in fear and sadness, mourned one last time as she sees her husband fall unconscious before her. Drenched in tears and his saliva, she shakes and sobs, couldn't believe of what she had done.

Lincoln: Let's be off then. This way please.

Lincoln carried the unconscious Nigel as he escorted Bianca to their respective elevators.

Lincoln: Thank you for playing. Have a safe trip. Farewell.

The elevators shut as the bartenders bid them farewells. At the top of the doors are the judgement that is in form of masks.

Bianca's judgement - A mask of a demon (Hell)

Nigel's judgement - A mask of a feminine figure in golden figure (Heaven)

The elevators then moved and now the two souls are now gone from the bar, sent to their sentences.

Lincoln then walked back as he is greeted by two girls. A girl with a brown ponytail and braces and a black-haired woman. They wore a similar bartender's outfit and pins that contained their names.

Ponytail Woman - Luan Nona

Black Haired woman - Unknown/ Codename: Lucy

Lincoln: Luan, Lucy.

Luan: Nice job back there!

Lincoln: I did my best. So what'd you think?

Lucy then took a few seconds to think and replied.

Lucy: That was awful.

Luan holds her shoulder and smiled.

Luan: You'll get used to it, I'm sure.

Lucy: Where'd they go now?

Luan: My hypothesis is that Nigel is sent to Reincarnation while Bianca to the Eternal Void.

Lincoln: That's right.

Lucy: I see. But there are something I want you to clear-up for me.

Lucy then handed pictures of their memories. Of both memories they processed inside the bar.

Lucy: The affair… she was lying about it… all so to protect her beloved.

-END-

****AN: And that's all folks. That took a lot from me! This one is based on an anime that is really good. The concept of afterlife seemed great here. I recommend it to mature audiences or anyone who can handle the concept of death, rebirth and morbidness. For now, leave a like, review, follow and hope you enjoy. Peace/Shalom and God Bless! Thanks for sticking by.****


	7. Into the Inferno

****Into the Inferno****

****AN: A parody of an epic anime/cartoon created by the same studio as TLH/TC. One of the best show ever aired, hands down.****

The sky is crimson red, the sun set in noon. A comet that appeared once for a hundred years had returned that has given a nation that has the ability to control fire a great source of power. Now they soar in airships, invading nations and burning everything on their paths. A man overseeing the view from the leading airship has harnessed the comet's power and in just mere seconds, launched an enormous wave of fire. This man is dressed in crimson robes of royalty and seemed to be the leader of the invading nation. This man is named Firelord

Three people from another ship is looking at the leader with horror in their hearts. There is a man in cerulean fur armor carrying a sword, a woman in red fighting outfit and a blind girl in green noble clothing. The man keeps his telescope as the woman in red controls the ship. Those three are Bobby, Lori and Lynn.

Bobby: We're not gonna make it in time!

Lori: No.

As the attack continues, there was a boy overlooking the invasion from atop of a pillar. He is with a golden tarsier-canary on his right shoulder. What seemed to be noticeable is that the boy wears a monk's garb as a sash and had visible tattoos and markings similar to an arrow, from his back to his forehead and shoulders to his forearms. He then warned his companion to go as he then performs moves that launched three rocks from the pillar he stood. The rocks are aimed at the engine of the main airship. The Firelord looked at the attack and was surprised of what he sees as he stopped his attack. Then from the boy came a ball of fire that completely detonates the engine. The boy then readies a battle stance as if to challenge the Firelord. The respond is that the Firelord removed and burned his garb, leaving only his battle pants as he propelled himself to a pillar near the boy using fire propulsion. The airship fell to the pillars of stones as the Firelord confronts his greatest threat.

Firelord: After generations of Firelords failed to find you, now the Universe delivers you to me as an act of providence.

Boy: Please listen to me! We don't have to fight! You have the power to end it hear and stop what you're doing!

Firelord: You're right, I do have the power. I HAVE ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD!

The Firelord roared as he releases fires from his mouth upward and from his fist sideward. The boy then prepares himself to fight. As he stopped, the then punched the ground creating a wave of flames. The boy jumped and avoid the attack, then lifts a boulder from the pillar towards the Firelord. He missed and the Firelord shifts from one place to another. The boy jumps and creates a wave of fire as the Firelord launch a sizable fireball that clashes with the attack. The others watched the battle occur, impressed of the clash between their hero and the tyrannical FIrelord.

Bobby: Go Link! Airbending Slice!

Link then soars from a pillar as he shields himself from waves of fiery attacks from his enemy. He blocks another wave of fire and lifts stones to throw at the Firelord. Their attacks missed as Link lures him to a waterfall. The Firelord launch another fireball but was blocked by a wall of water. As he dodges the swallowing water, he kicks and release flames from his foot as Link evade the attacks. Blow per blow, the boy could only defend as he lifts stones, creates wall of wind and hide from pillars. The boy propelled himself from a pillar and kicks to launch a pillar to the Firelord but much to his surprise, he missed. The Firelord is now at his side and quickly attacks. The boy could only shield himself last second, causing him to get knocked to a stone wall. The boy gets back up and covers himself in rock armor to defend the incoming attack. As the Firelord strikes, Link jumps away and then blows a wave of wind. The attack missed as the Firelord jumps and remains in air as he prepares bolts of lightning. The Firelord lands and throws the lightning bolt to the boy, to which the boy evades. The Firelord then throws more lightning as the boy remains flying. Being chased as he defend, he could only land one pillar at a time. At one pillar, the lightning bolt could have hit but the boy absorbs the attack and prepares to redirect the lightning to his adversary. The Firelord looked at shock from the boy's ability as it could create a decisive battle. But the boy, having the power to stop the threat, still hesitates and decided not to retaliate the lightning to the Firelord. Instead he send it to the sky. The overwhelming power caused the boy to fall to his knees. The Firelord took advantage of the situation and attacked further, but was responded with a wall of earth from the boy. The wall breaks after contact, which launched the boy to the air. The boy regains awareness of his falling and tries to catch himself using the tides of water that he lifts from a lake/river. The chase continues and the boy used the waters to bring close to the land as he entomb himself to a ball of earth.

Firelord: *laughs* You're weak, just like the rest of your people! They didn't deserve to exist in this world! In my world! Prepare to join them. Prepare to DIE!

The Firelord slams his fists to break the boy's defense. The barrage of attacks continues as the Firelord mocks the boy's action as cowardice.

Firelord: COME ON OUT, AVATAR! YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER!

More flurry of attacks came as the shield of the Avatar then was sent to a rocky wall. The Firelord unleashes a volley of attacks mercilessly, hoping to break his shell. Then the Firelord took a step back as he prepares his most powerful attack. He then launch it to the shell of earth and breaks them. The boy is then sent towards to the terrene wall. His clothing scraped as it revealed a blemish from his back that hits a point from the wall. As it hits, it seemed as if all energy from the boy has now been released. His past incarnations, and abilities he learned from them suddenly filled his mind with power and mastery. His eyes glows in white, as his tattoos. He finally reconnected to the Universe's Higher State of Being. The Firelord then approaches the rubble that buried the boy.

Firelord: Come on out, little boy. You're about to….

A hand with glowing marks then grab him by the hand which appalled the Firelord. It seemed that the boy's power has been unleashed and ready to fight again. Link resurface and blocks an incoming attack from the Firelord. Link then pushed him back with a gust of wind that launches him towards a pillar. The boy is now floating in air, covered with a sphere of vacuum. The boy then imitates the FIrelord's actions and roared. This created five streams of fire. Up in the air, Link gathers the flames into a ring, then lifts a great number of rocks and pressurized them into smaller, much powerful pebbles. He also gathers water from the lake and sea which he surround himself into a ring. The boy then rushes to the Firelord and knocks him with his vacuum sphere.

The tables have turned and the chase reversed.

The boy pushes more gust towards the afraid tyrant. Link soars higher and fires a barrage of pebbles like an assault weapon. This attack cuts down the pillars in his sights. The Firelord propels away from the empowered foe. Link then slams two pillars to block the tyrant's path and redirect him back to the falls to which the boy used as trap. Creating a torrent of water, the boy got the Firelord and sent him to a terrain. The Firelord tries to attack as he flees but they are all deflected. The Firelord then went up to a plain and sent a wave of flames but Link blocked it with two earth pillars. The chase continues and five volleys of fireballs are sent to the Firelord to entrap him from fleeing. Still cunning and unwilling to stop, the Firelord sent three fireballs. All three had been stopped by three pressured water streams. Link retaliates with a powerful force of air that sent the Firelord away and tore a terrain's foundation. Link gains speed from the chase and uses water to grab the Firelord by the leg up to the body and spins him around until he slams the tyrant to a pillar's pinnacle. Link then creates binders from the earth to halt the Firelord's movements. He then gets closer to his foe.

Link & Other Spiritual Voices: FIRELORD MCCANN! YOU AND YOUR FOREFATHERS HAVE DEVASTATED THE BALANCE OF THIS WORLD! AND NOW, YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!

Link gathers all four elements into a spear that will finally kill the Firelord. But mid-attack, Link deactivates his state and stops the attack and removed the Firelord's binders. He then went back to his normal self and lands near the Firelord.

Link: No, I'm not gonna end it like this.

Firelord McCann: Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak!

The Firelord tries to attack but Link felt his movements and quickly evades and entraps the Firelord's attack hand with rocky shackles. Then the tyrant uses his other hand but suffered the same trap. Link lowers the shackles, lowering the Firelord to his height. He then blasts a gust of air to give way to Link's hands. He then placed his hands to the Firelord's chest and forehead, proceeding to start his last resort.

__Flashback__

__Link is on-top of a gigantic creature, a Lion-Turtle's hand. The creature placed two of its fingernails from its other hand to Link's forehead and chest just like what happened to the Firelord.__

__Lion-Turtle: In the era before the Avatar, we bend not the elements but the energy within ourselves.__

__The Lion-Turtle then impart a power that one day may be useful to the uncertain boy before the creature.__

__Flashback End__

Link then proceeds to do the same as the Lion-Turtle to the Firelord. Both their bodies glow, with Link as sky blue and the Firelord as darker vermilion. A voice then speaks to the boy, the Lion-Turtle's voice.

Lion-Turtle's Voice: To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unshakable. Or you will be corrupted and destroyed!

The vermilion spirit begins to devour the blue. It is as if the boy's spirit is about to give in. However, he proved to be stronger in spirit and prevailed to stop being corrupted and pushed the vermilion color back. The blue light then shines ever more brighter and glowed powerfully. The process is finished and they returned to normal as the shackles vanish into pebbles and dusts. But Link remain standing as the Firelord lies to the ground. The weakened tyrant struggles to attack but was to no avail.

Firelord: What… what did you do to me?

Link: I took away your firebending. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again!

Link then took steps to see the damage. Using his powers as Avatar, he controlled the tides of the sea and rivers to put out the fires that is currently destroying the land. With this, he is now sure to finally stopped the war from getting worse. His flying pet friend returned to his side.

Link was now certain, he did his mission.

He saved the world!

-END-

****AN: That's all folks! I might make the other segment of this featuring Chandler & Ronnie Anne. But let me tell you, I feel nostalgic! I missed this show so much, which is why I made this. Hope you enjoy it. Leave a like, review, follow and this is PiroBal! God Bless and Peace/Shalom!****


	8. Final Agni Kai

**Final Agni Kai**

**Disclaimer: This is a side-story from Into the Inferno. Another memorable event from the same franchise created by the same studio as TLH/TC.**

As the war is taking place in the afternoon of crimson sky, a flying bison-terrier approaches the royal palace court yard. It seemed that wise elderly men are performing a ceremonial event. The flying creature is carrying two persons on its saddle. While the wise men are crowning a woman with red hair.

Wise Men: By the decree of Firelord McCann, I now declare thee Firelord….

Woman: What are you waiting for!? Do it!

The flying bison-terrier lands on the courtyard and the two persons had went off the creature. One of them is a scarred red haired teen with red combat garb and the other is a freckled woman with blue and purple kimono carrying a skin of water and wearing a necklace. Those two are Chandler, firstborn son of the Firelord McCann and Ronnie Anne, younger sister of the Water Tribal Warrior, Bobby.

Chandler: Sorry but you're not gonna be Firelord today, Christina! I am.

Christina: Hahaha, you're hilarious.

Ronnie: And you are going down!

The wise man is about to give her the crown but Christina stopped him from doing so and stood.

Christina: You wanted to become Firelord? Fine, let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. A showdown that's always meant to be! AGNI KAI!

Chandler: You're on!

Ronnie looked at him in disbelief. She began to worry of his decision. Christina smiled at his acceptance of the challenge

Ronnie: You can't be serious? She playing you! You know she can't take us both so she splitting us!

Chandler: I know. But I can take her this time.

Ronnie: But even you admitted to your uncle Pacowski that you'd need help in taking her down.

Chandler: There's something off about her. I can't go on details but she's slipping. In this way, no one else can get hurt.

Ronnie Anne is convinced and followed Chandler's instructions. She went to a corner and watched quietly as the two combatants ready. The place themselves in their sides and readies to fight in a duel. They face each others way.

Christina: I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother!

Chandler: No, you're not.

The last exchange of words before they get ready and fight. Christina performed the first strike and launch a comet-enhanced blue flames. Chandler defends and clashes with a torrent of orange flames. As the clash tied, they draw close to each other and performed a series of attacks that are blocked by each others projectiles. The blasts of flames are so immense that the courtyard gets burned by the series of attacks, visible enough from the royal capital's sky-view. Some houses gets affected by the duel.

Chandler remained focus as he fires another wave of blasts to counter the blue torrent of flames approaching him. Their attacks kept getting tied and Christina looked at the aftermath of the attack that missed her. It burned some of the courtyard's entryway. She then go back to the fight and jumped to strike a fiery kick. Chandler shields himself with a fiery barrier and splits the wave of flames on the middle. Christina is slowly getting exhausted and her sanity is drifting away, but Chandler remained calm and collected. Chandler then fires a spiraling wave of flames that enlarges. Looking scared, Christina dodges and use fiery propulsion to speed herself against Chandler. Hoping that she can circle her enemy, she used her tactics to propel herself in circumference against Chandler while sending some projectiles. Chandler jumps in evasion and blocks the attacks with a barrier of fiery wave. Chandler then retaliates but misses every projectiles due to Christina's speed. He then unleashes a fiery spinning kick that creates a ring of fire and knocks her down.

Chandler: No lightning today!? What's the matter!? Afraid I'll redirect it!?

Christina: *heavy breathing* I'll show you lightning!

Christina channels her lightning attack and prepares. Chandler is confident that he'll just deflect the incoming attack. However, Christina saw a different target, it was Ronnie Anne. Knowing she can't bend fire nor lightning, she is vulnerable to the attack. She then throws the lightning to Ronnie. Chandler saw this and immediately rush in defence.

Chandler: Noooooooo!

It wasn't enough time to deflect it back however and the assault damaged him and left him paralyzed.

Ronnie: CHANDLER!

She tries to approach the injured Chandler but barely got near due to an incoming attack from Christina. Christina, laughing maniacally and hysterically, continued attacking without stop. Chandler is left on the ground, hurt and unable to move, he could only see the event that is transpiring. Unable to do something, Ronnie looked at him in horror as she prepares water in hopes of healing his wound. Ronnie runs to rescue her fallen friend but was blocked by a stream of fire by Christina. Ronnie flees to avoid the madwoman and her lightning strikes. Christina, now on the roof, channels another lightning strike.

Christina: (speaks rather maniacally fast) I'D REALLY RATHER HAVE OUR FAMILY PHYSICIAN TO LOOK AFTER LITTLE CHAN CHAN, IF YOU DON'T MIND!

Christina then throws the lightning bolt to Ronnie but missed. As Ronnie flees, Christina also launches more fireballs.

The third fireball hits a column which Ronnie hides into.

Christina: CHAN CHAN, YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD!

Another lightning bolt is thrown to Ronnie with the intent of killing her. Ronnie dodges it but destroyed her hiding spot. Ronnie then tries to attack with water but when she did, Christina wasn't there anymore. She looked behind as saw Christina chasing her while propelled by her fire propulsion. Ronnie used water wave and froze it in ice to give her speed to skate away from the insane woman. She dodges another wave of flames and found herself near a drainage. It was filled with water which can be used to her advantage. Ronnie also found a bunch of chains which enables her to take benefit from. Christina continued the chase, unable to notice that she took the chains.

Christina: THERE YOU ARE, FILTHY PEASANT!

Face to face, Ronnie and Christina stood at the opposite end of the drainage. Ronnie attacks with her water whip as Christina dodges towards the drains. Ronnie follows and stood as she saw Christina about to attack, but the lure was a success as Ronnie immediately freezes herself and Christina in a dome of ice using the drain waters. Unable to move, Christina could only watch Ronnie liquefies the water around her as she gets chained within the trap. Ronnie tightens the chains onto the grates of the drain and unfroze themselves. With one final effort, Ronnie ensures the chains are bound enough to restrain Christina's movements. Ronnie then rushed to get Chandler healed and cries tears of relief as she saw the person who saved her from the attack heals.

Chandler: Thank you, Ronalda.

Ronnie: I think I'm the one who should be thanking you.

Ronnie helped Chandler stand and walked towards the entrapped Christina. Christina finally gives up to insanity, hysterically breathes as she struggles to get out of her bounds screaming and breathing flames in every direction. She then knocked herself down, to every side, crying, sobbing uncontrollably. Ronnie and Chandler could only watch her in pity as her insanity and uncontrolled emotions completely took over her. It wasn't her fault that she always began to seek approval. Chandler knew her sister too well, to a point that he knew she needs help to heal her…

Mentally, emotionally, morally and spiritually.

Christina lost all control of herself.

Thus ends, the sibling rivalry. Not with reconciliation, but with pity and grief over a lost. A lost of a family member. A fall from grace.

A fall to insanity.

-END-

**AN: As promised, here's the second part of into the inferno. The other one is based on Aang vs Ozai. This one is based from Comet-Enhanced (Final) Agni Kai aka. Katara and Zuko vs Azula. This scene always gives me chills since… **

**I always thought of Azula as a potential waifu!**

**There I said it! I had a crush on Azula once before. But she let herself become consumed, just like the Joker. I still feel nostalgic watching this. I hope you enjoy, leave a like, review, follow. God bless and Peace/Shalom!**


	9. I'm in the Underworld

****I'm in the Underworld****

****Disclaimer: This is one of the memorable events that took place in an anime done by characters from TLH/TC. TLH/TC is owned by Nickelodeon studios. ****

In a world ravaged by war and power struggle, a young boy, injured and amputated learns that his friends are in danger and desperate to help them. With the help of a mysterious creature, his body is restored but his missing left eye is still gone. It is as if he willingly gave it away to someone he trust, his friend. His youthful face crumbled in half after sustaining significant injury. He is wearing a cloak with a hood to hide his body merged with said creature. He hears of the news of a battle resuming outside his healing quarters.

Boy: What's the status of Chloe and Link?

Creature: Well according to the others, Clyde, is that the battle is worsening. Their enemies are talking, scheming about some sort of experiment. I don't quite get them at all.

Clyde: Some kind of experiment huh? I better go out now. Thanks Guruguru.

Guruguru: Whatever the case, it seemed that your friends are completely surrounded. Most of the enemies are elites or military ranker from the Hidden Mist Village. Or some are from Secret Service and Spies and Assassins corps.

The boy jumped from tree to tree, branches to branches, trunk to trunk. This boy is in a hurry to help his comrades that are in grave risk. He seemed in hurry after finding out that his teacher and supposed guardian of the other two is also missing from the action. This would mean that the strongest of the group is incapable of helping them when in dire need. He remembers all the events that took place, the reason why he got injured. Because of his mentor's lateness.

__Flashback__

__The boy is crushed by a rock. He is holding on to dear life as he makes one last wish to his fellow teammates. Beside him is a girl with beautiful short hair and some marks to her cheeks. She also carries some sort of medical kit with her.__

__Clyde: Lincoln, promise me that you'll protect Chloe. __

__The person he made a promise to is a white-haired ninja with a dagger placed on his back. His clothes extend to that of a facial mask. He also seemed to have a scar that may have injured his left eye. He looked at his seemingly dying friend in complete sternness.__

__Lincoln: I will. I promise.__

__Clyde: Thank you. By… the… way. I haven't gave you your birthday gift. Have Chloe transplant my left eye to replace your injured eye. That will be my final gift to you, Lincoln.__

__Flashback end__

Clyde: Lincoln, you made me a promise! Chloe please be alright.

Clyde could only muster his thoughts of his beloved friend wishing them to be alright, especially the apple of his eye, Chloe.

Clyde: I'll be right there soon enough.

Guruguru: Clyde, it seemed that we are closing to battle so I must tell you this.

Clyde: Hmm.. What is it?

Guruguru: Your capabilities to fight is quite lower than mine. As of now, it's seemed that my body is wrapped around yours, protecting it from serious damage. So…

Clyde: Yeah, so what? What's your point?

Guruguru: It would be better if I do most of the fighting once we get there.

Clyde: Remember what that guy told me? Only when the two Mirror Eyes are together that they reach their full potential. My other Mirror Eye is transplanted to Lincoln, out there in the heat of battle as of now. So together, we will be superior! Lincoln and I will protect Chloe!

Guruguru: Well you do have the tissue and DNA of the First Fire Shadow, Hashirama Senju. You may be able to unlock a whole new power if combine with the power of the Mirror Eyes. Think about it; your clan, the Uchiha and the Senju clan's power combined together will bring a miracle for you. But…

As they make their way to the fray, drops of water fall down from the sky even without rain clouds forming.

Clyde: What's this? Rain?

Guruguru: No, this is spray. From that explosion. They must be there fighting.

Clyde and Guruguru stopped temporarily and saw the water spray that exploded from the battlefield. They are nearing the shore where Clyde's friends are defending for their lives.

Guruguru: Over there, that's the location!

Clyde: Let's go!

Clyde continued his rush towards his goal, the fray at the shore. That's where he'll see his friends again. As he is travelling, his left eye socket is receiving some sort of signal. It is as if he is seeing what is transpiring from his friend's perspective. He saw a glimpse of Chloe with a worried look at her face. Clyde tried to brush off the images he is seeing and continued to hurry to their location.

Clyde: Just a little more then I'll…

Clyde reached the clearing from the forest. He reached the shore where his friends are. He stopped and catch his breaths. But as he caught a glimpse of the event that is transpiring, he was perplexed. He couldn't believe in what he is seeing.

It was his white-haired friend, Lincoln and their female companion, Chloe. But the scene is quite unexpected. It was Lincoln's hand impaled at Chloe's heart with the aid of a blade of pure electricity. Chloe is severely injured from the attack.

Chloe: Lin…coln

Lincoln, with his left Mirror Eye open, shed tears from what he has done.

Lincoln: Clyde, Chloe… I'm so sorry.

Both Lincoln and Clyde watched in horror of what has happened, not knowing if which is a dream or… which is more nightmarish.

The thought of your best friend failing his promise?

The thought of killing someone so dear to you?

Or the thought of betrayal, seeing that it was the very friend of yours who'll do harm to the person you loved?

Lincoln, feeling disgusted and humiliated of what he has done, could only cry silently from what he has done. Clyde, felt so much emotion that he is confused of what to feel. Rage, disgust, overwhelmed, disbelief or sadness? Chloe drew her last breath and spat out blood as Lincoln slowly removed the blade of electricity from her chest area. Then Lincoln caught her from dropping as he dispels his lightning blade and caught one last glance at her. He then lets go of the corpse of the girl he once called friend as he kneels down in exhaustion. The scene is utterly chaotic, the battlefield full of masked fighters from a foreign land, marked with symbols of misty waves, the mark of the Hidden Mist Village.

Mist fighter: Darn it! He did it!

Mist elite: After all the trouble to get her!

Guruguru's appendages then grew and snapped as it covers Clyde like a shell. Both Mirror Eyes that are planted in both Clyde's and Lincoln's eye socket. The Mirror Eye slowly evolved into an appearance of something kaleidoscopic, a pinwheel, The Kaleidoscopic Pinwheel Mirror Eyes. Lincoln fainted beside the corpse of his companion as Lincoln roared in rage! Winds burst from his place.

Clyde: RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Clyde thoughts are filled with confusion.

Where am I?

What in the world is happening?

The Mist elites and militants looked in wonder of the boy in front of them.

Mist elite: What in the world? Who's that guy?

Mist fighter: Reinforcements? Foolish of him to go alone!

The Mist fighter threw bladed projectiles at him but the attack just phased through. Clyde thought that maybe this place that he in isn't reality. It just can't be…

Clyde: [thoughts: I won't accept this!] I will…

Mist elite: What happened? Did he just dodged it without moving?

Clyde: I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY OF THIS!

Clyde charged at the militants as he grew wooden spikes and thorns from his right body. The Mist ninjas readies their weapons in an attempt to stop the boy from his tracks.

Mist swordsman: Do not mock the Blood Mist Village!

The swordsman swings a miss as he got punched by Clyde and impaled by the wooden thorns. The thorns grew and rooted into the ground. Clyde removed his fist from the enemy's rooted body and took a wooden stick to attack another Mist soldier. However, he didn't noticed four swordsmen from the air ready to impale him.

Mist swordsmen: DIE!

As Clyde hears this, he actives the potential power of his Mirror Eye and all attacks pass though him unharmed. It is as if the Mist ninjas are fighting a specter, striking only thin air. The swordsmen however hit their fellow Mist ninja instead, causing the hostage to die.

Mist swordsmen: We can't hit him!

Clyde jumps up and performs a spinning kick that hits all four of the enemies, causing them to break their necks and fall.

Mist elite: Who is this guy?

Mist soldier: He wields strange power!

Mist elite: Hurry, we have to get to that girl! We can't let the enemy get a hold of her body!

Clyde hears this an immediately rushed and dashes to his friend's corpse. But there are enemies blocking his way. They tried to fend the boy off but their attacks never connects.

Mist swordsman: There's no mistake! This guy passed right though you!

Clyde threw his wooden spear and hits the militant who is after the girl's body. He then performs a hand sign that causes the wooden spear to form sprigs that impales the militant into death.

Mist elite: That's the power of the First Fire Shadow! It can't be! Wood Release!

Guruguru: Wood Release- Cutting Sprigs Technique out of the blue! Now I get why he picked you!

Clyde punched the incoming Mist swordsman and knocked him down to the ground as his mask broke. He then kicks his knees up and hit the Mist swordsman and hold his face into the ground. He then continuously attacks the swordsman and even at his last breath, Clyde continues to crush the head of his enemy into a bloody pulp. The others watch in horror as they saw their enemy in bloodied rage and despair. They knew they never stood a chance against him and made a wrong move to oppose him, and the others.

Mist soldier: *afraid* What the? Who is he?

Clyde stood up and looked at them menacingly. Behind the protective shell mask of Guruguru is a boy who lost everything in the world. Now that there is nothing left for him since the girl he loved is dead. The others backs-off and has no intent to fight anymore. Clyde's wooden appendages grew into roots and devoured the rest of the armada. Beneath the yellow moonlight is bloodshed as the screams and horrors of the Mist militants are heard from the shore. The sky became bloodied red as roots, sprigs and thorns of wood grew from the river of the blood of Clyde's enemies. From the center of the roots is the moonlight shines scarlet red at the boy who massacred the army of militants for having his loved one die in front of him.

Clyde: I… I get it now.

Standing from the center, the boy had his feet soaked in the river of blood. his mask spirals back and uncovers his face. The bloody river reflected the face of the boy in despair, who is now in tears of what trauma he saw. Beneath him also is the corpse of Chloe, laying before him.

Clyde: This place… I'm in… a Hellhole.

The rain of red covers the rest of the field as the only thing left is the eye of Clyde, the Kaleidoscopic Pinwheel Mirror Eye, in shade of red. With only one thing in mind… hatred.

He felt it… the thought of it… of being in the Underworld.

-END-

****AN: And that's a rather tragic one-shot too isn't it. But can't help it, it's so memorable. The feeling of falling into despair, of losing the only one you loved and the only one who loved you. That feeling of love will draw you close into the burden and curse of hatred. The only thing that you can do is try to resist the call of hatred but that isn't always the case for those in agony and grief. It may take time to heal them from that despair before regaining hope.****

****So in this Easter/Passover day, let us give hope on whoever needs it. Make them realize that they are loved and there is hope for them in this holy season. Thank you for reading; please leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God bless and Peace/Shalom!****


	10. Price of Freedom Remake

**Price of Freedom Remake**

**AN: A dedication to one of the best selling games that has been rebooted. TLH/TC are owned by Nickelodeon, CCFFVII and FFVII are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix**

Lincoln is at the back of a yellow truck that is sending them somewhere.

Lincoln: I'm just kidding. You know I would never do that. After all, we're friends, right? Clyde?

The African-American is still sound asleep but the truck seemed to be in a bumpy road.

Somewhere in a desert rock lands, a helicopter is soaring from the sky in search of two men in Soldier uniform. A man with glasses and red hair is piloting the aircraft along with a man with curly orange hair and sunglasses. Their names are in the uniform's pins: Zach(ary) and Rust(y)

Zachary: They're joking right? There is no way we'll find them here. It's like searching for two needles in a giant haystack.

Rusty: There is no mission impossible for us...

Zachary: Turks, we get it!

Rusty: Also… Leader Liam has something he's been saving for him.

Zachary: The targets?

Rusty: Hmm. *nods*

Zachary: So we're couriers now, delivering packages to the fugitives?

They both pilot in silent while their communicators went online to deliver them updates.

Stellacom: Rust, Zach, status?

Zachary: We got nothing.

Rusty: Same. You?

Stellacom: Likewise. I'm heading to Point 235. You take Point 120.

Rusty: Roger.

Zachary: Alright, let's get going.

The two pilots soars away to the right and heads to the location they've been ordered to. Somewhere in the desert, the truck left but now without passengers. The two Soldiers hid in a rock and rest the sleeping Soldier there. Lincoln carries his giant blade and left Clyde alone knowing he would be safe. Clyde, with very little consciousness, reach out to Lincoln as his friend left.

The white haired soldier looked upon the distance and saw that a battalion is ready to initiate search and destroy. But their targets are them, Lincoln and Clyde. He saw that the battalion are blocking their path to their home.

Lincoln Fair Loud: We dragged our asses all this way… and this is the welcome we get.

Next scene, a battalion of Shin-Ra Soldiers aims their weapons and artillery to the white-haired Soldier. They seemed to change their motives from search to kill.

Shin-Ra Soldier: Ready!

Lincoln: Boy, oh boy. The price of freedom is steep. [Lincoln took his giant sword and held it forward as he leans his forehead to it. He then recites a prayer.] Embrace your dreams, keep faith… and no matter what, protect your honor. [he then held his sword in a fighting stance] AS SOLDIER! [he charges at the battalion] COME AND GET IT!

Shin-Ra Soldier: Attack!

Lincoln faced the battalion. He swung his blade from all directions as the armies decreases. He casts powerful fire, ice and lightning to strike his adversaries. But too many is proven to be a challenge. The army fired with all the have and hits Lincoln as many times they could, in hope that their targeted Soldier will be down and out. Aircraft and cannons roars as they send explosives at the struggling soldier, damaging him while fighting. Gun blazes and hollers rapid succession. Bullets fly and smoke everywhere like a war zone against a one man army. But Lincoln, he is exhausted from all that fighting, he feels like his life is flashing before his eyes. He remembers it all in a flash.

Stella's introductions and missions

Leader Liam's assistance and words

Sephiroth's interrogation and teachings

All of his adventures and friends flashing now before him. But he wasn't gonna give up. He kept holding on to dear life. He fought and took wounds and pain while he strikes more enemies along the way. Again the feeling of life flashing before him appeared like a sign. A sign that his time is up.

Angeal's wisdom and rescues

Meeting Clyde for the first time as a new friend

Then came the most important of all: Meeting his one true love in one hello after falling from the sky.

More soldiers decreases, more energy expended, more wounds taken, more pain as his breath is slowly failing. He never quit, never surrender to his tiredness. All for the sake of returning home as his beloved waits for him. Only 3 more soldiers to fight. Only now, his legs failed him as he stumbles while dragging his sword. The soldiers didn't hesitate. The fired all the shots before their target could land any more attacks and damages. Lincoln ears ring by the sound of all weapons fired at him. But he is not one to give up. He defied all odds, he defied fate! He kept the faith and the fight. With whatever is left of his strength, he faced it all and stood tall. He defeated every last one of them and yet still feel like his life is flashing in front of him. He set his blade there as he stand and rest from the finished fray. Lincoln looked at the battlefield and saw that the attacks ceased.

Lincoln Fair Loud: Wait… was that all of them?

Lincoln looked at the sky and saw his life once more. The hero's life flashed once again, only this time there was only one person in his mind. His beloved waiting for him.

The woman that made him feel like nothing else would matter. The girl that once prayed on the local church in hopes of meeting a friend that will accept her as the way she is. A tomboy with a heart of a maiden: Ronalda Andrea (Ronnie Anne) Santiago. He hears it again for once more… that Fateful Hello.

Lincoln gleefully walk once more with his giant blade as support. He was about to cheer his victory after all that conflict.

Lincoln Fair Lour: Hey, Clyde. You see that?

Then a shockwave tripped Lincoln from moving. Lincoln looked to the source of the shock as he stayed in rest from the wounds and exhaustion. He saw the light that came from the city he once called home… in Shin-Ra city. After the light vanished, Lincoln slowly recovered and stood once again carrying his sword to his back as he gazes on the droplets of sparkles and light.

Somewhere in the slums area, the people are outside of their homes as they all line up for food. Young adults carried construction materials and helped the thrashed area as the young kids play with joy. The townsfolk saw that the metal plating that once covered the sky as opened a breach an once more, showed the sunlight ever so beautiful. The locals are smiling at the glorious beauty that they never felt after for so long. Out there at the same cliff that the lone hero fought the army, are heroes from the future that are standing there watching the new fate that they've carved for themselves. A new and brighter future, one filled with hope and joy than of a tragedy and sadness.

A brawler woman with a brown ponytail and red fighters outfit then looked upon a young tomboy that wears purple and red dress.

Brawler: What now, Ronnie?

Ronnie Anne Santiago: I dunno Lynn.

The two woman looked at the African-American SOLDIER that carries the same giant blade as he does. He then looked at the raven feather that dissipates into dust.

Soldier: Sephiroth… as long as he's still out there, I…

A man with a machine gun for his right arm, wearing a military's garb, then questions him.

Militant: I thought you beat him, Clyde!

Clyde Strife nee McBride: No, not yet.

Ronnie Anne Santiago: We can.

Clyde looks at Ronnie with surprise.

Ronnie Anne Santiago: We will.

Lynn Loudheart II: Count me in.

A giant bull-terrier then approach him. The terrier seemed to have some tattoo markings that says "Charles XIII".

Charles XIII: If it's a hunt, you could use a nose like mine.

Lynn Loudheart: Well that settles that. What's it gonna be… Major Pacowski?

Major Pacowski: I'm in too. Bastard wants to destroy the whole planet, doesn't he? An enemy of hers is an enemy of AVALANCHE.

Clyde nods in agreement as the rain starts to drop. The futuristic heroes then left the cliff. Back at the past, the hero is carrying his friend back home as the rain starts to pour on them. Although injured, that didn't stopped the white-haired hero on helping his friend.

Lincoln Fair Loud: Almost there Clyde, we're almost there…

Clyde with a half awaken state is barely dragging both their feet as they reached to the city in one piece. Soon both past and future shall intertwine and a new era shall rise.

Ronnie Anne Santiago: I miss it. The steel sky.

The scene shifts into the sky as the rain slowly stops from pouring. The heroes finally attained what they always wanted. For now…

The Unknown Journey Will Continue


	11. Rising Sun

****Rising Sun****

****Disclaimer: This is based on an anime adaptation. TLH/TC are owned by Nickelodeon Studios. Please enjoy.****

In a castle dungeon found in a middle of nowhere but sandy desert, a group of bandits/mercenaries called the Phantoms are wreaking havoc, laying siege and looting every corner for prices they can have for their survival. The group comprised of a six people at a young tween age. Each of them spit up in hopes of finding the queen of the castle that is said to be the hive of a monstrous group called the Chimera.

In every corner each individuals fought their own Chimera to further advance. One of them is a mummified looking freckled youth with red hair and holes through his body that emits sounds whenever wind passes. Those sound he manipulates will then turn into power for his advantage. His name is Zach and with his ultimate power, the Spinning Jupiter, he blasted away a scaled fish-looking Chimera from running away. Meanwhile an orange haired boy with a bowl cut is fighting what seemed to be a giant beetle chimera controlled a midget ant Chimera. He had the ability to tranquilize and manipulate unconscious creatures depending on the effectiveness of his needles through the nerves of his opponents. When he used it on to himself, he began in autopilot mode which removes every survival instincts he had in exchange for an incredible prowess. this boy is named Liam and he emerged victorious against the two Chimeras. Then another orange curly haired preteen is fighting a gorilla Chimera. He seemed to increase his punching force whenever he winds his arm. His name his Rusty and with fifteen complete arm shoulder joint winds twists, his punching power had become strong enough to defeat the opponent. A girl of Eastern origin wearing a combination of Yellow female tribal-wear, red Spanish garments and blue American ornaments is wielding a pamaypay (Anahaw leaf spade hand-fan) is fighting an insect themed Chimera via manipulating the wind with her fan and its sharpness by adding sheds of paper. Her name is Stella and with a powerful gust, she minced her opponent into pieces. Another girl with golden blond braids wearing an incomplete nun outfit with a sentient vacuum cleaner is engaging against a spider Chimera, where as she struggle a bit from capture but she managed to escape and land hits against her opponent. The hits bruised and wounded the Chimera giving her an opening to use her vacuum cleaner to suck out the all of the blood from all of the Chimera's wounds, draining the creature of its life. Her name is Jordan. Soon they all try to catch up towards the Chimera's throne room where a white haired boy with a dark leather outfit is fighting the queen. The queen seemed to have a human-like appearance with such beauty save for her tail on her back. Her armor is no more than a revealing undergarments. Both contenders had immense strength and speed as if they are fighting in a very slow time-frame.

Chimera Queen: You're fast.

Soon the boy opened his umbrella, which distracts the queen as she soon realize that the boy is now a charging at her with a katana sword to his hand with an umbrella hook as handle.

Chimera Queen: A hidden sword. You like hiding things, don't you?

Boy: You as well. When an opponent once wore baggy clothing, it is safe to assume that they're hiding something beneath the garments.

With decent reaction, the queen moved away from danger and dodged the incoming attack. Then they engage in a high speed combat, the queen thrust her pointy tail at the boy as he parries all the attacks with speed and precision. The queen the punches the boy, launching him away from the Chimera.

Chimera Queen: *laugh* You're no match for me. Come back when you grew stronger!

Boy: Fair, but I'm not one to back out from a fight.

While they continue their fight, the rest of the troupe had finally joined to watch the fight. They all are amazed (and probably placing bets) on the feat of their co-members.

Stella: What in the world is this? I can barely see their moves, it's so fast!

Soon the boy retakes his umbrella scabbard and sheathed his blade while charging with the point of the umbrella as a spearhead. He was about to sneak an attack at the Chimera Queen but her tail grabs the umbrella before the point could ever wound her. What she failed to notice is that the spearhead also doubles as a harpoon to which the boy launches at the queen's face when he detached the point. The point hits the queen's face and made her separate from the boy. Enraged by this, the queen went berserk and unleashed her true monstrous form, a muscular lizard Chimera.

Chimera Queen[rage]: I'll kill you!

When she looked, the boy already vanished. The boy points his blade to the queen's nape as he tried to assassinate the queen from behind. But even with the blade's sharpness, the skin of the Chimera was too tough that the blade's tip broke off. The queen swipes her arm as the boy dodges but rips his top clothing off. The others remained watching as they wonder how it occurred that the boy gets hit.

Rusty: Even if he dodges that, the aura around her still creates a shock that rips his clothes of and slightly wounds. He was in attack mode rather in defense so even a little nudge still ends up getting him caught.

Liam: I guess we can all agrees why she was their queen.

Stella: Shouldn't we help our second in command?

Rusty: Why should we help Lincoln? He said this is a race, if he loses we get to take turns.

Jordan: Who's next anyways?

Liam: Based on the order of arrival.

Rusty: Then I'm next then.

Zach: Wait a minute, I thought I was first?

Rusty: Are your ears deaf or your bandages loose? Didn't I just waited for you to finish your fight? It just means I am first!

Liam: Calm down both of you! We can settle this with a coin toss.

Stella: Now they're arguing?

Meanwhile, the Chimera Queen is pushing Lincoln back. The coin toss ends up having Zach as winner and next to fight against the queen with Rusty next. Stella is in deep thoughts on how the job of being a mercenary is proving to be difficult for her, never the less had determination to go on for her family's sake. The fight rages on as Lincoln was hit by a powerful blow that broke his left arm. He his pushed back, wounded and injured.

Rusty: Oops, there hoes his left arm. Hey Lincoln! Want to tag out!?

Enraged by his damages, Lincoln starts to speak.

Lincoln [rage]: PARK FO SIP! [Piece of crap!]

The others understood it well when Lincoln speaks his own language. The saw his aura emitting and was frightened of what is about to happen.

Lincoln [rage]: WON ROY SYELP! [Know your place!]

Rusty: This isn't good. Let's bail! Hey Stella, let's got out of here.

Liam: Yeah, when he burst like that, he'll kill everyone in sight!

Jordan: The first time we tried to watch ended in a near-death disaster!

Rusty: That's just one of many forms of his power, if he goes berserk, he becomes so powerful. If you get his, there will be no mercy left for you!

The others left immediately as Stella wonders in bewilderment and was curious to watch her superior's full power. But she knew she had to keep herself safe so she followed the others as well. As she reached the halls, he notices that the light from Lincoln's aura is gone. She slightly looked back. At the main room, the queen notice that Lincoln is now wearing some garb of protection

Chimera Queen: When did he put that on? Nevermind that, he's so strong now!

Lincoln [rage]: NYEP AD NRUTER YA WON! [Now I return the pain!]

He then reconjure his aura and created a small light that slowly rises through the air.

Lincoln [rage]: I'll return the pain into scorching heat! Pain Packer! [Unforgiven!]

The queen looked at the floating energy as she fearfully watches. The others are running as fast as they could, fleeing from the incoming blow.

Lincoln [rage]: RISING SUN! [Burnt by Sun!]

The energy then transform into a ball of flames, a miniature sun that emitted such scorching heat that burnt through the room, enough to put the room and maybe the whole castle ablaze and shook its foundation. Rusty and Stella looked as they flee from the flames. Rusty took Stella's hands and fled farther to avoid getting caught from the heatwave. The Chimera Queen screams in such intense burn pain. She suffocated from the lack of moist air and oxygen due to the heat oxidizing the particles, making it dry to safely breath in. The heat burns through her though scales that brought her to her knees. Lincoln is protected by his garb giving him oxygen to breath in and never gets roasted by the intense heat.

Lincoln: TAH TI SI? TWORT UT CHROKS OT NEVE THDIRB? NAR OT YART DUC UY? GNIMUSA UY NAC NEVE VUM! [Translation: Is it hot? Throat too scorched to even breath? You could try to run? Assuming you can even move!]

Lincoln walks near the suffering queen, looking at her with a sadistic look on his eyes.

Lincoln: STAW GNOR? FO DWARP OS RA UY IDAB FHAOT TAD FO SUY KYEM! [Translation: What's wrong? Make use of that tough body you are so proud of!]

Lincoln chuckles menacingly as the others watch from afar the burning castle. The heat is so intense that the queen's flesh is slowly evaporating and vanishing as she suffers a long painful death at the hands of the sadistic bandit. As the fireball slowly shrinks into nothing, the charred remains of the room as well as the queen's charred bones are all that's left of the room with Lincoln alive and victorious. Stella and Rusty, who hid beneath a hidden bunker, resurface with the sight of charred hallways and carpets.

Lincoln: Over already? It's not even hot enough. Such a pity, if you damaged me even further, you could have made that attack so powerful that your death is swift and painless. That's the price to pay for underestimating me. With the queen gone, the rest return to pickup their vice-leader and re-plunder the whole Chimera territory. The others had stopped fighting and begged for merciful death as if they've finally been freed from their tyrant queen. Rusty, rejecting the request, angrily rebukes them for cowards. He told them to have a sense of honor and protect their homes until the bitter end. Only then their lives will have meaning and value as much as whatever plunder the Phantoms will loot from them. After ransacking the castle into a pile of rubble and corpses, the group left. They receive a call from Clyde and their leader, saying that they should help their fellow to their next mission. Although the country is saved by a group of bandit from an invasion, they'd still rather have a bit of anarchy against unwise and uneducated government leaders.

There are still remnants of the Chimera race that will invade the country. But that's another story for another time. Which begs the question, where is their king?

-END-

****AN: And that's for today's one shot. Sorry but the other stories may have been in hiatus for reasons. I'm still trying my best to survive this pandemic even if our quarantine is slightly loosened so that the economy would be stabilized. Still, that doesn't mean we would be dumb enough to not follow the rules for our own safety.****

****As always: God bless, stay safe and Peace/Shalom!****


	12. L: The Last Name

****L: The Last Name****

****Disclaimer: This is based on an anime/movie adaptation. TLH/TC are owned by Nickelodeon Studios. Please enjoy. (Dark Themes)****

My name is Ryuzaki. That isn't my given name, but a code name for the FBI for me to use in this case of sudden deaths of criminals and authorities alike. A crime perpetrated by a man with and egocentric god-complex. A man that believes to be the incarnation of the Grim Reaper and Justice. That man is otherwise known as Kira. As you are reading this now, it must be time for the final showdown to commence. Sacrifices had been inevitable but it was all for the sake of good. Crime rates may have been low thanks to that criminal but many lives that could had a second chance also lost. As if they ever find in their hearts to take this second chance of redemption. But a man with such power must not go left unchecked and I believe that even if a criminal is killed, it doesn't subtract their numbers. Rather, the one who kills just merely joined their ranks of murders. Most of the members of the Task Forces must have left now. All that is here is me, my butler and old friend: Albert Watari and my rival and partner in finding this notorious Kira: Light Turner.

I sat as I drank my favorite sweetened herbal tea.

Ryuzaki: Alone at last eh?

__Ryuzaki - Codenamed L. A very enigmatic detective of the FBI with intellect compared to a supercomputer or to a satellite. His omniscience is contrasted by his almost lack of emotions and gloomy personality with a knack of overeating sugary foods and drinks (required to keep his blood sugar for mental functions and due to lack of sleep). Pale, wears an orange t-shirt, dark blue PE pants and had platinum blond hair. His eyes are marked with signs of insomnia. __

Light Turner: What are you up to?

__Light Turner - A genius college student that aspires to be a great policeman and lawyer. Studies Criminology and a tragic man after losing his first girlfriend at the hands of a female FBI agent that accused him of being the murderous Kira. He now helps on tracking crimes and had helped FBI in discovering the existence of a tool of the Grim Reaper: The Death Notes. Wears black uniform and had brown hair.__

__Death Note - A book owned by the Reapers [Shinigami]. Whoever's name is written on the note will surely die. Deaths can be controlled into something tragic or something simple or something bloody and horrifying. Commonly, if only the name is written but not the cause of the death, then the death will be a simple cardiac arrest.__

Ryuzaki/L: Soon, Albert and Mia Armstrong will be here in our very room.

Light Turner: I knew it. Why her?

Ryuzaki/L: for some reason, the 13 day rule didn't apply to miss Armstrong. Which only means she is the second Kira and had the other Death Note with her. I firmly believe so.

Light Turner: Then, Mia could have written our names on the notebook when she got free.

Ryuzaki/L: She forgotten my name during her confinement, most likely.

Light Turner: Women. Am I right? They tend to forget things when they're too love-struck.

Ryuzaki/L: [smiles at Light's joke] I will reveal my face to her once again.

Light Turner: What? But then…

Ryuzaki/L: Grab her as soon as she does write my name. We need to get a hold of her notebook.

Light Turner: But she my write it anywhere!

Ryuzaki/L: We have cameras all over the place.

Light Turner: Even still, she may not have brought it.

Ryuzaki/L: She will. Afterall, this is her biggest opportunity to have me killed.

Light Turner sighed in defeat and accepted the orders to him. He even offered to interrogate Mia, who was meant to be his current girlfriend about Kira and his location. Ryuzaki had finally made sure that he had enough evidence to detain the girl and her accomplice so that the case would finally be closed. It is why he sent all the agents including Light's father: Officer James Turner. But in knowing the consequences, Mia may die. Ryuzaki didn't care since she aided a criminal and justice is needed to be served. Ryuzaki returned to his seat and watches over the surveillance camera. Soon a white-clothed Grim Reaper had arrived to them to which made Ryuzaki wonder.

Ryuzaki/L: What's the matter?

The surveillance then shows Albert Watari escorting the young Mia Armstrong that is wearing her celebrity outfit. Light watches as well.

Light Turner: What if I failed to save you?

Ryuzaki/L: If you did, my associates will be alarmed by a sensor and your father will burn all Death Notes just as we planned to do so. That way, they will not be used for evil forever.

White-Robed Reaper: Mia's life had been shortened again!

Ryuzaki/L: Shortened? What do you mean, Rem?

Light Turner: Ryuzaki! I'm willing to risk my life too. Let's catch the second Kira this time.

Rem the Reaper had looked upon the criminology student with anger. It seemed that he had manipulated Mia to her death, something that Rem had vowed to never allow until the time is right. The cameras shows that the two are about to come to their room. Rem then took one final look and left the two for good. To a secluded room, Rem laments on how Mia and the reaper had been played the fool for this.

Rem: Light Turner, you were waiting all along for this. Ever since we told that we are to die and give our remaining years to the human we chose to extend lives when we spare them. You'd put her to danger knowing that I will try to fulfill Jealous' promise of keeping Mia safe and sacrifice myself for her sake. Now I must give her my remaining lifespan and become nothing but dust with my own Death Note. You had planned this all along. You must be a real devil to desire a Grim Reaper to vanish into the void. And my poor Mia fell in love with such a fiend! But keep this in mind, Light Turner! You'll never have my book! Mia, I hope you enjoy your extended life. I wish you only happiness.

Rem wrote Albert Watari's name and slowly crumbles away. Then as soon as the body of Rem becomes sand, so is the book touches the sands and dusts on the floor and engulfed into blue embers. Soon as the elevator opens, Albert Watari dies of a heart attack and fell to the floor. Mia saw the old butler and was shocked of what occurred. She didn't expect such a good mad had to die, just doing his job. Ryuzaki then saw the camera and was dismayed of his friend's death. Soon, Ryuzaki fell from his chair and suddenly felt his heart stopping. Light looked at his rival, as if declaring checkmate.

Ryuzaki/L: You… used the Reaper…

Light Turner: Rem is such a good, merciful and compassionate Grim Reaper.

Ryuzaki/L: Light… Turner… You're… Kira.

Ryuzaki grabs on Light's leg as one last effort to stop Kira.

Light Turner/Kira: You could have told me your name. Dimwit!

Ryuzaki/L: I… made… a miscalculation…

Ryuzaki suddenly faints and had the sensors sounded. Both his and Albert's heart rate had bleeped to zero, confirming their deaths.

Light Turner/Kira: So long, L. You've been a great rival to Kira, the god of the new world. With one mistake, I could have been the one that died. To have Mia free and use the Death Note turned out to be a risk. You watched my revolution succeed.

Light Turner then went to the room and saw the burnt notebook that Rem formerly owned. It seemed that it was of no use to him anymore. Soon Light met with Mia and hand the second notebook to him to finish his revolution. Another Grim Reaper met him, this time a dark-themed reaper that is carrying a bitten apple.

Dark Reaper: So, you killed L?

Light Turner/Kira: Long time no see. Yes, Ryuk. I finished the job and won but I still have something else to do.

Light and Mia went to the room and had Light wrote his own father's name. Mia wonders on why would he do that to his innocent father who only served the righteous cause of the law and justice. Light only apathetically replied that it was all necessary and sacrifices must be made for the good. There was no going back to what had been done and the only way is forward. To a future of a peaceful society. Soon after, Light and Mia went to a lobby where he waits for his father to turnover the Death Notes. James Turner then carries a briefcase that was meant to have the notebook. Light asked for the Death Note as he made one final remark of his father's deeds.

Light Turner/Kira: Father, I love you. I've always been a fan of your works. You're hatred for sin and injustice had admired me most. So you'll understand what I'm about to do right? Sorry, but time's up.

James opens the case and reveals that there's nothing within it.

James Turner: Son, I've seen what you did. I've heard it all too.

Soon enforcers of FBI had all appeared and surrounded them from terraces, stairs and other pathways from the lobby. One agent took hold of Mia and cuffed her to place. Light can only witness the events that are transpiring now.

James Turner: Light Turner, you are under arrest. Anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law. Do I make myself clear?

Light Turner/Kira: What?

A voice then called Light from the second floor terrace. That voice appeared to be Ryuzaki aka. L the detective.

Ryuzaki/L: Sorry that we couldn't be friends.

Light Turner/Kira: Ryuzaki… that's impossible. How? [looks at the Death Note of Mia] Was it fake? [looks at Mia in rage] You betrayed me!?

Mia Armstrong: No, Light! I always loved you! I'd never! Even from what you did to Rem, even if you are the devil in human clothing… I still loved you!

Ryuzaki/L: She never betrayed you. But you using her made it possible for me to device this plan. I never figured that you'll use the Grim Reaper though, but I still made this plan work. [shows a Death Note, held with just his thumb and index finger] This one is the real deal. The one Mia excavated out. And my name that you so wanted to know is here written along with time of death in according to the note's rules.

__Death Note rule - Time of death can only be in the span of one month, no extension (est. 30 days or less). __

Yes, I indeed wrote my name and my time of death. Ryuzaki or rather, Lincoln L. Lawliet (L's real name). Cause of death: Cardiac Failure. Dies in a peaceful manner by his sleep in the 30th day after the name's written.

Ryuzaki/Lincoln: One cannot change the fate of the written. So I wrote mine first before you could do so. So far only three days had passed so I still had 27 days to live. But you can never kill me with the notebook since my fate had been sealed.

Light Turner/Kira: When did you switched them?

Mia Armstrong: The fugitives will die the moment I wrote their names!

Ryuzaki/Lincoln: Only at the first day. That's how we figured that you're the second Kira. And the 13 day rule is fake. From the second day, Watari had them switched. Then had you watched and had the killings covered in news as if Kira's doing. There was no evidence that told us you were Kira. You'd been extra cautious. So I gave up my life to save the others and in order to carry out the plan, I had your father's help. He disagreed but in the end he had no choice since I showed him my name written on the book. He had to go to the plan just to stop you from doing more damages. Your father refused to believe that you're Kira, up till the very last moment. Instead of going to Japan, the rest of his team and him had stayed somewhere else to watch everything happen.

Lincoln sat down to the lobby's thinking chair as the guns of the FBI pointed at Light Turner. Being surrounded, Light had no choice but to stay.

Ryuzaki/Lincoln: My only regret is that I couldn't protect my best friend and adoptive grandfather. May Albert Watari rest in peace. I miscalculated and didn't foresee the Grim Reaper writing his name.

James Turner: Light, son. You said I would understand what you are doing for the world and that you are proud of me. But what you did doesn't made sense. It wasn't for justice!

Light Turner/Kira: Before the notebook, I saw how rotten the world had become and saw many crimes unsolved, unpunished! But Kira changed that. Crime rate dropped by 70 percent! Isn't that what you always wanted!?

Light secretly turns his wristwatch but it was noticed by an agent and fired a shot to disarm Light. The watch revealed a piece of paper contained in a compartment. Light tries to pick up the watch but was stopped by another shot that hits his right leg. Mia could only scream from the even as she is still retrained. Light hissed in pain and couldn't get up.

Ryuzaki/Lincoln: You had a piece of Death Note hidden in your watch. That's how Ms. Jennifer Snart died. This is case closed for us now.

Light struggles to stand as he chuckles devilishly. He confessed that he is Kira to all of the people around him. In one last retort of pride, he declared to be the god of the new world. Lincoln denounce his claim and told that he is just another murderer, with no sense of justice. What he had is only apathy towards people, carelessly killing those who opposed him even said person is a family, or an innocent bystander. Lincoln even pointed out that the Death Note is just a weapon far deadlier that boosted his preexisting ego.

Light Turner/Kira: You have no idea of what is happening in this corrupted world! Innocent people die because of those evil bastards! Those people don't deserve to live for what they've done. They have not a trace of repentance at all! Their souls are damned already in the gates of hell! Why should they still remain here in this world anyway?! The law is even powerless against those cretins!

James Turner: The law was never perfect to begin with! The law was created by the people, and for the people! But even people had their flaws! That's why they created the law, out of their sheer thought and ideology of endless good and compassion for each other. It was made to teach the future of what is good and right! What you did is just mere selfishness to feed your pride of succeeding the law. Killing people wasn't the answer. You just turned yourself into a demon beyond redemption.

Light Turner/Kira: Tsk, I'm waiting my breath on all of you. Ryuk? RYUK!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?

The dark Grim Reaper then appeared before them.

Ryuzaki/Lincoln: Another Reaper, you have all touched his book. Therefore, you can see this one.

All agents nods and readies to fire when things went south.

Light Turner/Kira: Ryuk, I'll show you more things to entertain you. So please kill them all. KILL THEM ALL!

Ryuk then looks at all the people. James Turner looked at his son with disappointment. Ryuk then starts to write a name in the book, while the others try to fire their weapons in an effort to stop the Reaper from killing anyone. All the bullets only passed through the Reaper as Light laughs with Ryuk. Inflicting fear at the others, Light declared that it's no use and resistance are all futile. He asked Ryuk if he's finished and Ryuke then shows the name written in the note.

Ryuk: It's done! I'll show you.

Ryuk shows the name written. But instead of a full list of the FBI there was only… one.

R

The name of Kira, Light Turner was written in the note. Something that left Light cowering in fear.

Ryuk: Who said I'll help you? Sorry but time's up. You had your fun but you're done.

Light Turner/Kira: W-wait, I-I still have somethings to show you! Somethings y-you'll enjoy!

Light tries to grab on the Reaper, forgetting that he can't touch a death specter.

Ryuk: I had my fun already. How about you?

Light Turner/Kira: What the heck!? The game's only beginning! Why!?

Ryuk: Humans you used the Death Note neither goes to heaven if they're good, nor to hell if they're evil. In your fate and death, there is only… Void or Nothingness that awaits.

Soon Light's heart starts to malfunction. He collapses as Mia watches in horror along with Light's father.

Light Turner/Kira: Why, RYuk? I can't die now! Why? ALL I EVER WANTED IS JUSTICE AND A PEACEFUL FUTURE! THAT'S ALL I EVER DREAMED OF! JUST LIKE YOU, DAD! YOU CAN'T LET ME DIE LIKE THIS!

James Turner tries to hold his dying son as he laments on how he failed to discipline his son, how he failed as a father. He saw his dreams perverted into malice, corruption and injustice. And it was the son who bares the guilt of such malignity. The sins of murder and manipulating lives all rest to Kira, blinded by power and refuses to humble himself to the Highest powers. In his last breath, his pride still intact and declares Kira as Justice. He soon lost his life, held by his idol, his father.

James Turner: Light… you… idiot… You dang fool *sob*…. I was the one that taught you about good, righteousness and justice.

James mourns at the loss of his own only son as Mia cries for Light's death. The rest of the FBI payed condolences to their chief for losing his son. Even after all the sins he committed, he is still his son, his own flesh and blood. And even the Grim Reaper's assurance that his soul is not in perdition for his transgression, still the thought of never meeting him in Heaven ever again was devastating for him. His death was too much of news for him and a burden he had to carry for his whole family. A secret never to be revealed. Ryuk left the lobby and Lincoln ordered that the Death Notes be burnt away, never to be used again.

-Next Few Days-

Ryuzaki/Lincoln: Mia had lost her memories of the Death Note, but retains her affection for Light. As for the Turner Family, James had told them that Kira killed their son in pursuit. The mother and younger sister of Light Turner were devastated on the news. As for me, I spent my whole lifetime solving cases that could have threatened the life here on Earth. My final case is a bio-weapon that contains a deathly virus that could have killed all humans on Earth. With an antidote created, the virus didn't spread and the bio-terrorists exposed. Too bad that they all died in the pursuit but as long as they are safe. I even accepted Albert's final gift. A child to be adopted with such genius like I am. She will be named Elisabeth "Lisa" Lawliet for she is like an Oath to God or an abundant gift from God. And her FBI codename is N for Near for she will be near to those who needs her help just as God had been near to those who felt broken. If there's something I could teacher, is that she cannot save the world alone no matter how talented she is. And sacrifices will always be made when saving someone, all you can do is minimize its amount. And here I am, playing my last chess, with myself.

Then officer James Turner appeared.

James Turner: The move should be like this. [Moves a piece of the chess board] Checkmate.

Ryuzaki/Lincoln: No, this is a stalemate. It's a tie..

James Turner: Well whatever the case. I was never that good at that game. [looks at Lincoln] Chocolate as last meal.

Ryuzaki/Lincoln: It can't be helped. I assued you reported everything except the unbelievable parts such as the existence of the Grim Reapers?

James Turner: I have. Most of the agencies didn't believe. My men and those with me through thick and thin believed. They didn't announced Kira's death for it will bring a riot to us. As for my story, it was taken with mourning. Better that to have them know that the boy they once knew had become a criminal and died for an unjust cause.

Ryuzaki/Lincoln: Mia Armstrong had lost her memories the moment I burnt the Death Notes. It's better this way. If she is to tap into the Death Notes again, she endanger herself just like Kira did.

James Turner: Ryuzaki… no Lincoln Lawliet, what should I say? We had our disagreements but… [salutes] Thank you for your whole service. And I'm sorry.

Ryuzaki/Lincoln: I… never had any parents. All I had… was Albert Watari. Now he's gone, I have nothing. [Salutes] But, I was the one who should be apologizing. I risked so much lives, I did a lesser evil for the sake of good, for stopping a much greater evil. I made so much sacrifices to even merit any forgiveness, even from God. But I'm glad I was able to help you all. Thank you, it was a pleasure. My time's almost there. I'd like to be alone.

James Turner: Ryuzaki… It was an honor to have worked with you. This is… farewell.

Ryuzaki/Lincoln: Sir James Turner, you must have been a great father.

Soon James left after the final salute. Lincoln bit his last piece of chocolate as he laid down and closed his eyes. Soon, he stopped breathing and died a peaceful death. The Turner family still laments on Light's passing even in his supposed birthday. Crime rates had increased once again with Kira gone, but it was for better since there will those who will serve justice, law, righteousness and God without any hint of pride, malice and lawlessness. People who would be willing to help ease the people's hearts and mind. People who aims to protect the innocent without perverting the ideology into terrorizing the guilty and inflicting fear on the repentant. The Grim Reapers had left the Earth for now in awaiting a new successor of the newly replaced Death Notes. For now, it was time of relative peace.

Thank you, and Goodbye… Ryuzaki… Lincoln Loud Lawliet… L. The Last Name written in the Death Note by Human Hands.

-END-

****AN: So this one-shot is quite relatable. There are so many toxicity in the world, injustice, corruption, depravity. I always wonder if God would still be willing to help us, If he would save us. I know he will, but sometimes human patience and attention span only lasts for a while. That is why justice becomes perverted into vengeance and riots and chaos. There are people who can no longer distinguished what is evil and what is good and it's quite saddening. There are still good people out there. I there's still hope but I'd still rather hope for the best and see the reality we live in. In this quarantine and pandemic crisis, I hope to the Heaven's above that one day the peace would return and everyone can live their lives without fear.****

****As always: God bless, stay safe and Peace/Shalom!****


	13. Gurenge: Cruelty

**Gurenge: Cruelty**

**Disclaimer: This is a parody of yet another anime/manga. Characters of TLH/TC belong to Nickelodeon Studios, while the Anime belongs to Weekly Shounen Jump, Ufotable or Adult Swim. Please support the official release.**

It was a incredibly snow in the mountain path. The tree seemed to be leafless from the cold and blizzard. Footprints from the snow formed by a snow-haired boy of his early teens. He wears some sort of earrings with the sun-pattern in its imprints and a scar on the left-side of his forehead. He also wore a bit rugged clothing of orange and blue scarf. There something about the boy the made him breathe in haste and exhaustion. He was carrying what seemed to be an injured and bleeding girl with age three-years younger. She wore black robe with a pink kimono interior. Her hair is as black as a ebony with orange on the tips. They are heading somewhere as if escaping from something.

Scarred boy: How? How did this all happen? Come on Lucuko[Lucy + Nezuko]. Don't die on me. Big bro's got you! No matter what it takes, I'll save you! I won't let you die, that I promise. Linkiro's[Link/Lincoln + Tanjiro] got you, okay!?

Few days earlier, it was going to be a strong snow day in the mountains and of town. A perfect opportunity for the Kamado Family to sell their charcoals to townsfolk. The family consists of a mother Kieta [Kie + Rita], an elder brother Linkiro, a younger sister Lucuko, younger twin brothers Leiferu[Leif + Shigeru] and Lexuta[Lexx + Rokuta] , a second youngest son Levio [Levi + Takeo] and youngest sister Lilliko [Lily + Hanako]. Linkiro had gathered as much charcoal he could have to sell for the town in hopes of having enough to get a decent meal for the snowstorm. He heads off with a dirty charcoal-blemished face.

Kieta: Wait, Linkro!

Linkiro: Mother!?

Kieta: You're too filthy looking like that. Here, let me help you with that.

Linkiro thanked his mother for the offer. Before he head out, he met up with his siblings first. They wanted him to play with them but as a responsible older brother, he had to work his way to support his family. Before he departs, he let Lucuko incharge of the family and hushed the crying Lilliko back to sleep. Somehow, some of the siblings cling to him and wanted to join. Linkiro refused knowing that the rest will just goof off and the journey will be tiresome for them without a carriage or wagon. They are forced to stay and play at their home. He promised he'd bring something for them as compensation. As way of helping, Levio offered to get more dry wood for making more charcoals. Seems like the family have it worked out even without their father or even living in their lower standards of living.

Linkiro: It is indeed true. The city must be flooding with advancements by now. We seemed to be just a simple charcoal merchants but we're happy. Life can change though like the weather or seasons. It shifts and moves on. Sun can't always shine and the snow can't fall forever. But there is something. When tragedy arrives, it always leave a scent… the scent of blood.

Soon after a walking journey, he reached the twon and surprised the townsfolk of his arrival. Some came to thanked him for his hardwork and good deeds while some came to buy of his charcoals to resupply. He even helped more people of their burdens and works. And thanks to his impeccable and astonishing sense of smell, he can solve any events that had transpired within households. As soon as things settle, the nightfall came and Linkiro was of need to head home.

Linkiro: How did it go so late? They must be worried! But at least I can tell them that I was able to sell them all and earned much that what I've bargained for.

Soon an old man came calling him.

Old Man: Hang on! Linkiro! You're not going back the mountain now? It's too dangerous!

Linkiro: Old Man Bud Grouse. Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! I've got a good nose.

Grouse: That simply won't do lad! Stay here and sleep for the night! Come in and I made something for us to eat. Don't even argue with me! Just get in! Come on, before those demons show up!

Linkiro accepted the offer. He went inside and had dinner with the old man. They seemed to be neighbors, if being a bit far and living in a house at the base of the mountain is considered as one. After diner, he thanked the offer and asked about the demons.

Grouse: There had always been man-eating demons lurking and roaming in the night. They only come at the fall of the dark and seemed to victimize innocents and bystanders especially the ones outside. That's why it isn't safe out at night. Time to sleep, here and rest. You can go home as the light shines.

The old man readies a set of cushions and bed bags for them to sleep in.

Linkiro: Are they?

Grouse: yes, they can come in. But I'll stay and watch just in case.

Linkiro: Wouldn't they just eat everyone then?

Grouse: There's a group of secret protectors called the Demon Slayer Corp. They are a group of people who knows about the demons and slay them before they can cause any trouble. Now sleep, it's lights out.

Old man Grouse, he has been alone since he lost his family. Must be lonely. I hope my family are safe, but I don't need to worry. Demons must be just one of his folktales or legends. Although, there's one thing. My grandpa used to tell me the same thing, same stories.

Daytime came and Linkiro readied to go home. Bud Grouse offered his wisdom and Linkiro returned a gratitude. Linkiro hurried home with carefulness. Soon as he almost reached his home, he stopped and smelled a fowl scent. A scent of dripping liquid iron or rust. A scent of blood.

Linkiro: The smell of blood. It can't be!

Linkiro then rushed towards the location of the scent and the trails of the odor seemed to lead him to his home. Worried and afraid, he continued his rush towards his home. WIth exhaustion, he took a chance to catch his breath and saw the doors of his abode open wide, as if he is being welcomed or nobody bothered to close it. He saw at the doorstep a bloodied body of Lucuko holding the corpse of the youngest sister, Lilliko. At the sight, he dreaded a tragedy and lets go of his charcoal basket as he rushed inside the house. There he saw the rest of his family, bathed in the flowing pool of their blood. Each seemed to be murdered violently and mercilessly. His mother and younger siblings all gone. Terrified and in despair, he kneels at the sight of his dead family.

Linkiro: No, no, no, no no NOOOO! This can't be happening! Mom! Lucuko, Lieferu, Lexuta, Levio, Lilliko! *sob* This isn't real! *cries* This can't be TRUE!

Present time, at the snowy forest.

Linkiro: All the others are cold and exsanguinous! Lucuko is the only one that shows warmth and heartbeat. She's the only one that survived! I have to find some place we can stay! A doctor, an innkeeper, a cave, anything!

Linkiro went up and down just to find a place they can stay. In desperation to save the only relative he had left, he carries the unconscious Lucuko to anywhere. Linkiro is nearing his limit and the air is getting harder to breath. Linkiro had to find a way to reach town or homes to get themselves to safety. Soon the hands of the girls is moving, sign that she is regaining consciousness. But as soon as Lucuko awakes, she struggles for a release and morphed as if turned into a vampire. She tires to attack or devour her brother. But in the effort, both fell from the mountainside and landed on soft snow. The fall wasn't long and high and the cushion of snow saved the both of them. Linkiro then sits up and looked for his younger sister. He founds her, standing there menacingly.

Linkiro: Oh, thank goodness. Come on, let me carry you to town okay. You're gonna be fine. I'll be with you.

Linkiro rushed towards Lucuko and tried to approach her. But when the girl looked up, she had the face of malicious intent and gritting teeth. She then jumps on Linkiro, trying to bite him. Linkiro used the handle of his woodcutter axe to defend and soon found himself beneath the mutated sister.

Linkiro: That appearance! A demon's! Lucuko, what happened to you!?

Linkiro remembered what Old Man Bud Grouse told him about. Man-eating demons came to his household and caused the death of his family. But that's not the only thing, Lucuko that was once human had turned into one of them. Linkiro tries to piece them all together and figured it out. Although he verified that Lucuko's scent was gone, she is still her and she tried to protect her siblings from the actual demon. The demon that attacked may have infected his younger sister and turned her into one. He soon saw that the overpowering demon is gaining strength and size as well. Linkiro tries with all his power to stop Lucuko from harming a hair out of him.

Linkiro: It must have hurt! You've suffered, didn't you!? I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you! But please, come back Lucuko! I know you're in there! Hang on please! Do it for your big brother! You have to resist the instinct! Fight it, Lucuko! Please!

Lucuko then shed tears. It is as if there's still a fragment of her consciousness that still lingers even after being dehumanized. A cry for help, to end her suffering, to stop her from being a monster. To stop her from devouring her brother. Soon someone is coming, rushing in to rescue the helpless boy. A man with a sword and wearing a combat garb topped by a robe of green-checkered pattern left and red right-side. As the man tries to slash the girl, it misses as the girl notice and dodges the incoming attack. The sword instead cuts some of Linkiro's hair and escaped from submission.

Linkiro: What the? Who's that?

The two boys looked at each other. Linkiro notices the man's sword that he used to slash down Lucuko.

Swordsman: Why are you protecting it?

Linkiro: She's my sister! I was taking her to get help!

The man looked at the struggling demon with indifference in his eyes.

Swordsman: You call that thing your sister?

Soon the man rushed and attacked again but when Linkiro tried to dodge, he felt like someone was removed from his grasp. He then notice the man is far away from him, holding Lucuko to his clutches.

Linkiro: Lucuko!

Swordsman: Don't move! My job is to slay every demon that lurks. Which means I have to decapitate your sister here and now!

Linkiro: No, wait! She hasn't hurt anyone! Back in my house, there was another demon! That's the one you're looking for. I know it! Please you gotta believe me! I don't know why she turned into like this, but still!

Swordsman: It's quite simple. Demons can turn others into demon when they expose a human's body with demon's blood. That's how most of these monsters multiply and survive.

Linkiro: Lucuko would never hurt or even eat a human!

Swordsman: You must be joking! Didn't she just attacked you earlier!? If I didn't had come here, you'd already be dead and devoured!

Linkiro: You're wrong! She would never hurt me because I'm her big brother! And I won't let her hurt anyone. I'll find a way to return her back to human! I will heal her!

Swordsman: It can't be done. Once you become a demon, none can ever turn back!

Linkiro: I'll find it no matter what it takes! If I had to sacrifice myself and sell my soul, I'll do it! She's my family. I swear I'll make everything right! Please, let her go!

As the man was about to point his sword towards Lucuko, Linkiro begged for him to stop. He bowed and asked for mercy.

Linkiro: Please! She the only one I had left! Please, don't take anyone else away from me! I'm begging you… *sob* please, spare her. *cries* She's my little sister. *sniff* Please, don't do it!

The man then grit his teeth and started to grow furious.

Swordsman: DON'T CRY LIKE THAT AND GIVE THE ENEMY A CHANCE TO KILL YOU! WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS MAKING YOURSELF WEAK AND OPEN! IF THAT WERE EFFECTIVE, YOUR FAMILY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE BY NOW! HOW CAN A WEAKLING LIKE YOU CAN FIND A WAY IN HELP YOUR SISTER!? OR EVEN HUNT DOWN A DEMON!? DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! THE WEAK HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE THE CHOICE! ALL THEY CAN DO IS TO BE RELENTLESSLY FEASTED UPON BY THE STRONG! AND EVEN IF THE DEMONS HAVE A CURE FOR YOUR SISTER, DID YOU THINK THEY WOULD JUST BE WILLING TO GIVE IT FOR YOU FOR FREE!? NONE OF THEM WILL RESPECT YOUR WISHES! JUST AS I HAD NO RESPECT FOR YOU! THAT'S REALITY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW YOURSELF OVER LIKE THAT!? IS THAT YOUR WAY OF PROTECTING HER!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SWING THAT HATCHET? WHY WOULD YOU EVER TURN YOUR BACK TO ME? THOSE MISTAKES LED HER TO HER CAPTURE!

The swordsman then points his sword towards the white-haired boy. He thought that maybe that would stop the boy from crying or looking pathetic. He didn't want the boy who lost everything to drown in despair and grief. He knows how devastated the boy must be but there's no way to reverse time. All both can do is wallow the guilt and move on. If it wasn't for his tardiness, maybe he could have saved the family and this tragedy would have never happened! But there's nothing else to do but live on from those regrets. He wanted the boy to be strong so the same event would not happen again. The swordsman once again tries to execute the girl but this time he was stopped by a pebble thrown by Linkiro. The swordsman saw that the boy vanished and somewhere, Linkiro threw another pebble that missed. Then Linkiro charges at the Swordsman but…

Swordsman: Foolish boy!

The swordsman used the handle of his sword to knock the boy down. Lucuko saw this and was jaw-dropped of the turn of events. The swordsman notices that the axe wasn't there. He looks up and in a near-miss, the hatchet fell and lands to a tree near his head. The swordsman felt shocked of the resolve and strategy of the boy. He didn't think he'd be almost caught in a sneaky attack like that. Distracted by the pebble and failed to realize that the decoy was his fruitless charge. He seemed so surprise that the demon at his grasp escaped and kicked the swordsman.

Swordsman: Oh crap!

The demon rushed towards her brother. But instead of trying to devour Linkiro, she actually came to defend him. Her attention is towards the swordsman and protecting her brother. The swordsman is baffled at the truth behind the boy's words. She very unique, unlike any other demons that greedily and gluttonously devours humans. She genuinely kept her humanity and tries to protect her family. He remembers something similar from before but with a bit difference. The same situation where a man had a sibling turned into a demon. But the key difference is that the demon ate his own family without remorse nor mercy. For him to actually find something different from the same situation completely shook his perception. He then dodges the attacking girl and from an aerial assault, he knocks the girl down with a neck chop. A couple of minutes later, Linkiro awoken from his slumber. His last dream was his family departing to the other side and conveyed their last wish.

_Kieta: Take care of Lucuko._

He found himself beside Lucuko, asleep. The man didn't kill her, and stayed until the boy awakens.

Swordsman: You're awake!? Get to Mt. Segiri ASAP. Look for an old man named Wilburji Huggikodaki[Wilbur Huggins + Sakonji Urokodaki]. it's cloudy so she should be alright around knowing the sunlight won't touch her. Don't let her be exposed or she'll die of it. That's their weakness. And tell him, Giyu Lokioka[Loki Loud + Giyu Tomioka] sent you.

Lokioka Giyu then vanished. Before departing to the said mountain, Linkiro took one last stop back his old home and buried the corpses near the house. He offered one last prayer to God that one day, they'd be reincarnated with a peaceful and happy lives away from tragedy.

Linkiro: Lucuko, let's go.

Linkiro held Lucuko's hand and departs from the place. It was a beginning of a boy's transition into a Demon Slayer.

_-Theme Song: Gurenge by LISA-_

_Tsuyoku nareru riyuu wo shita_

_Boku wo tsurete, susume!_

_Dorodarake wo soumatou ni you_

_Kowabaru kokoro_

_Furueru te wa tsukamitai mono ga aru_

_Sore dake sa_

_Yoru no nioi ni (I spend my day and nights)_

_Sora nirandemo (Staring into the sky)_

_Kawatte ikeru no wa jibun jishin dake_

_Sore dake sa_

_Tsuyoku nareru riyuu wo shita_

_Boku wo tsurete, susume!_

_Dou shitatte!_

_Kesenai yume mo_

_Tomarenai ima mo_

_Dareka no tame ni_

_Tsuyoku nareru nara_

_Nando demo tachiagare_

_Sekai ni uchinomesarete_

_Makeru imi wo shitta_

_Guren no hana yo sakihokore!_

_Unmei wo terashite_

_-Short Instrumental Outro to End-_

-END-

**AN: And that's the one-shot. I might make a sequel to this one-shot called Gurenge-Hinokami Kagura. So until then, I hope you guys liked this one-shot. Leave a like or follow or both!**

**As always: God bless, stay safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	14. Gurenge: Hinokami Kagura

**Gurenge: Hinokami Kagura**

**Disclaimer: This is a parody of yet another anime/manga. Characters of TLH/TC belong to Nickelodeon Studios, while the Anime belongs to Weekly Shounen Jump, Ufotable or Adult Swim. Please support the official release.**

**[AN: First thing's first, I've made yet another unannounced hiatus for a few days. Depression and anxiety attack happened but I'm trying to manage. Second, to the guy that made a review/request of a one-shot, it seemed that you might have a misunderstanding. The one-shots that I've been doing are all inspired from "Kaleidoscope of the Louds" by Stall Walt. Please check his fics. The one-shots are all based on a scene from a game/anime/movie/etc that are mixed with characters from TLH/TC which is properly owned by Nickelodeon Studios. I'm not gonna accept the request you made because you've made an unclear request and doesn't fit the criteria of a memorable/tragic/awesome scenes (i.e. Final Agni Kai from ATLA, Zero Requiem from Code Geass, Price of Freedom from Final Fantasy 7, etc.). I'm sorry but you're gonna have to think of another memorable moments to share. Third, this is a continuation from the One-Shot: Gurenge which is based on Kimetsu no Yaiba - Demon Slayer. Since there had been an announcement that the movie for this anime is to be released this year, at the very least there is something to look forward to in this mad world. Now that this is over with, enjoy the one-shot.]**

It was the middle of the night when a raid at the mountain of spiders occurred. Many members of the Demon Slayer Corp had been annihilated and brutally devoured. Some are injured and looking for a means of escape. The members seemed to be lower ranking Slayers whilst the enemy is one of the Twelve Demon Moons, the elite demons that are incredibly powerful due to being infused with enough blood from the leader of the Demons: Muzan Jackson [Muzan Kibutsuji + Michael Jackson. They look alike so bear with the joke].

As of now, Linkiro (Lincoln/Tanjiro) is currently fighting with a broken blade. The reason is that he faced the Lower Moon of the 12, known for his spider threads that are as razor sharp. The Demonic Spider Boy, named Rui has captured Lucuko (Lucy/Nezuko) and had her suspended on air with spider threads. It seemed to be impossible to cut and escape is mostly futile. Linkiro had no other option but to used his most powerful ability from his arsenal, the sword-breathing style of water.

Linkiro: Concentrate! Control your breathing! Unleash the most powerful, final Form!

From his place, Linkiro now charges at the Spider Demon, Rui to have him surrender his sister. From the rush, a silhouette effect is formed that is similar of water

Linkiro: Total Focus!

Rui then creates an assault of webs but was deflected by the rushing swordsman. Linkiro seemed to gained momentum to go with the offensive.

Linkiro: Breath of the Water! Tenth Formation! Constant Flux! [A continuous attack that grows strong with each rotation. The water-silhouette effect is shaped like an Eastern/Chinese Dragon]

Linkiro was able to slash away the incoming threads that could have cut him down. Rui noticed that his target is getting stronger with each spin that he makes. He is in trouble for now as Linkiro charges at him.

Rui/Spider Moon-Demon: Hey, did you really think I'm using the full capacity of my power when you charged at me?

Rui then infused the threads with his own blood, which caused his hands to bleed and become crimson red.

Rui: Blood Demon Art! Cutting Thread Cage! [Linkiro is now trapped in an incoming cage of red threads] I have no more use for you. This is goodbye!

Linkiro's demeanor changed from confidence to fear of death. He is overwhelmed by the sheer power of his opponent. He is about to die and couldn't even rescue his sister in the process. He knew the strength of the threads are more powerful that he needed more rotations, in hopes that he could escape. But to his current state, it isn't enough. It was hopeless. He is about to accept defeat. Soon nearing his doom, he could see visions of his past self. A memory replaying on his mind before his imminent demise. Then from the very core of his fleeting memories, he remembers his childhood when he used to play with his younger sister with a dance. While dancing, his father is watching over him. The father, Lynnjuro [Lynn Loud Sr + Tanjuro Kamado], wears the same outfit as Linkiro and the same rising Sun-earring. The only difference is that he had a much orange and green checkered patter while Linkiro had a black and orange checkered pattern. They both had similar forehead birthmark. Lynnjuro is also a bit bald with only hairs from the back and sides but not the top crown part. Lynnjuro is also a bit thin and almost malnourished.

_Lynnjuro: Linkiro, breath! Get your breathing in control and become like the Fire-Sun Spirit [Hinokami - a mythical god of the sun and flames in Japanese folklore. Considered to be the spirit of light, flame, the sun and good life.]_

_Soon Linkiro remembers the time during winter. A night before new year, torches are surrounding a ritually dressed Lynnjuro, adorned by red clothing to attract the spirit they believed in. From the circle of torches, Lynnjuro is offering his ritual dance, the Hinokami Kagura [Dance of the Sun/Fire god] while the others are watching from the outside of the torches._

_Kieta (Kie/Rita): Linkiro, look! Your dad is offering his dance. Our family had always worked with fire, so to ward off any misfortune and evil spirits. So we offer the dance to the Flame Spirit as thanks during New Year's Eve. _

_Linkiro: Hey, mom. How can dad dance like that in the cold while he is so frail? I bet his lungs are freezing._

_From the day Linkiro would inherit the Kagura dance and the earrings, Lynnjuro taught him his final lesson while in his deathbed._

_Lynnjuro: There's a way of breathing, my son. A way to exercise precise breaths so that the body will not be easily exhausted, no matter how much you move. If you can master this way of breathing, you'll be able to dance forever. No matter how cold it gets, it will not bother you either. If there's nothing else, all I wish is that this dance that we so practiced and these earrings will be passed down to our generations without any interruptions. That is what I promised, so please promise me you'd do the same. _

Linkiro then steels himself and prepares to breath, to which in turn eliminates any slight fears of death. The Water-silhouette effects are now replaced by flames that are as bright and hot as the sunlight that could kill any demons.

Linkiro: Dance of the Fire Spirit! Waltzing Blitz! [Hinokami Kagura - Enbu!]

Linkiro now stays in the offensive and charges at the Spider Demon. His movements are as if he is dancing while attacking and charging at the same time. The threads had been cut down with the broken blade. Rui seemed to be surprised of the turn of events. The seemingly indestructible webs, infused with his blood for more sharpness and strength, are being slashed away by the dancing swordsman. Even with his attacks, even with each threads cutting the skin of the swordsman, they aren't enough to stop him from attacking. Rui had no choice but to retreat. Which each slash, appears like the scorching heat of flames rotating and approaching the spider demon. They are followed like a movement of waltz as Linkiro charges at Rui. Every threads Rui produced while retreating are being slashed and cut away. Linkiro continues to charge and unleashed fearsome strikes. Soon, Linkiro finds an opening to finally decapitates Rui. The Spider Demon then creates more blood-fused threads, in hopes that it will be enough to defend from the attacks.

From the hanging threads is the unconscious Lucuko. From her slumber is a dream of her mother begging for her help. It was a plea of rescue to her only family left, her own brother. Kieta asked of Lucuko to awaken from her unconscious state and escape to help her brother. Soon, Lucuko awoke and unlocked her Demon Blood Art as a counteroffensive. This will help not only herself, but it will give Linkiro an advantage against Rui.

Lucuko: Blood Demon Art! Exploding Blaze!

The blood that dripped from the wiring threads that are currently binding Lucuko soon glowed a crimson to pinkish color before creating an extremely hot temperature that engulfed the threads in a combustion. The heat soon went ablaze and burned away the threads from both herself and soon followed to Rui. When the crimson combustion soon reached Rui as he retreats, Linkiro followed with a slash from his broken sword that reached the demon's neck.

Rui: This is impossible. My threads both burned and slashed!

Linkiro: Never underestimate… the bond between me and Lucuko… the Bond of True Brother and Sister!

Linkiro's sword glows a red light and soon the sturdy neck of the Spider Demon had been freely slashed away as Linkiro performs the decapitating spinning blow. The strike shines as bright as the sunlight and finally struck the demon down. There he finally rescued his sister.

_-Ending Theme: Tanjiro's Song-_

_Ware ni kasu iitaku wo (If there is nothing but this fate for me,)_

_unmei to kakugo suru (I will be prepared for it)_

_doro wo name agaitemo (Even if I struggle and claw through the mud)_

_me ni mienu hosoi ito (There's a thin thread that can't be seen)_

_nakitaku naru youna yasashii oto (And a tender sound that makes you want to cry)_

_don'nani kuyashikute mo (No matter how regrettable)_

_mae e mae e mukae (Go forward, go forward, keep facing ahead)_

_zetsubou tachi (Cut away the despair)_

_kizutsuite mo kizutsuite mo (Even with all the pain, even with all the pain)_

_tachiagaru shika nai (I have no choice but to stand up again)_

_don'nani uchinomesarete mo (No matter the frustration)_

_mamoru mono ga aru (There are things to protect)_

_mamoru mono ga aru (There are things to protect)_

_-_END-

**AN: And that's the one-shot. I can't wait to see the Mugen Train - Kimetsu No Yaiba (Demon Slayer - Infinity Train). I was away for a few days because I needed the time to recompose myself again. All I can do his get hugs from my mother, probably pray to the Heavens to help me, and hoping not to resort to desperate measures like suicide. The mere thought that our time here in this world is fleeting still scares me and all I can do is hope that each day could be as memorably optimistic as if all problems are easily dealt with.**

**As always: God bless, stay safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	15. Dormammu, I've Come to Bargain

**Dormammu, I've Come to Bargain**

**AN: This is a parody of a MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) movie with characters from TLH/TC. We all know Dr. Strange belongs to MCU, and TLH/TC are owned by Nickelodeon Studios. Please support the original release.**

Somewhere in Hong Kong, a portal of orange opens and reveals three people dressed like monks or mages with some blackish-purple markings on their eyes and a mark on their foreheads. They march on the streets of the metropolis as they near a building with a circular window that looks like a symbol. From that building, people with same robes are arming themselves with weapons and artifacts. One of them is the master of the building, who is preparing them for some kind of battle. He is bald and he currently wielding a rod as weapon.

Bald Monk: Choose your weapon wisely. No one steps on this Sanctum. No one.

Then the bald monk steps outside and approaches the three marked mages from the streets of Hong Kong.

Bald Monk: Ikiji?

Ikiji: You're in the wrong side of history, Wong.

[AN: Ikiji is an OC from the fanfic crossover, "Of Quirks and Magic" (MHA x Dr. Strange/MCU). The story is that Midoriya Izuku/Deku learned magic instead of having One For All and it was Dr. Stephen Strange that taught him the ways of the Sorcerer Supreme. I wished the author could continue the story because it was freaking interesting to read. Please support that too.]

Wong then assumes battle stance as the three maligned mages create shards of blades made of entirely space. From a ruined chamber that seemed to be the core of the Sanctums, there was an African-American man that is also dressed like a mage and carries a staff on his back. A portal opens and from there enters a white-haired man with blue robes, orange cape and a gold necklace. He also seemed to have some wounds and blood stains from his whiskers, mustache and chin hair. He had this gloomy expression and spoke to the other man.

White-Haired Mage: She's dead Clyde.

Clyde: You were right, Lincoln Strange. She wasn't who I thought she was.

Lincoln: She was complicated.

Clyde: [With arms pointing at the ruined chamber] Complicated? The Dark Dimension is volatile, dangerous. What if it overtook her? She told us, "it was forbidden!" While she drew on its power to steal centuries of life.

Lincoln: She did what she thought was right.

Clyde: The bill comes due. Don't you see? Her transgressions lead the Zealots to Dormammu. Ikiji was her fault. And now, here we are. In the consequence of her deception. A world on fire.

Lincoln: Clyde, London Sanctum has fallen. The New York one had been attacked twice, you know where they're going next!

Clyde: Hong Kong.

Lincoln: You told me once to fight like my life depended on it because one day, it might! Well, today is that day! I cannot defeat them alone!

Clyde took one more glance at Lincoln and then he opened a portal and rushed to Hong Kong. When they did, the place had been ransacked of its peace and everything is in turmoil. The building had been destroyed and a dimensional breach is spreading from there.

Lincoln: The Sanctum has already fallen.

Clyde: The Dark Dimension! Dormammu is coming.

The three maligned mages then saw Lincoln and Clyde.

Clyde: It's too late. Nothing can stop him.

Lincoln: Not necessarily.

Lincoln then opened his medallion and revealed a green gem.

Ikiji: No.

Lincoln then waved his hands in a fashion of a circle. The three evil mages had rushed towards Lincoln to stop him and kill both of them. However, a magic circle then appeared to Lincoln and activated the spell that caused the whole time to stop before a shard could stab Lincoln. Lincoln then rotates the magic circle counterclockwise and reversed time itself. Lincoln then made Clyde unaffected by the spell so that they can fulfil their mission. Everything is now going back to the way they were before, reversing the flow of time.

Lincoln: The spell is working.

Lincoln and Clyde then rushes towards the Sanctum and made their way to restore it.

Lincoln: We got our second chance.

However, the three maligned mages then began to move weirdly as they soon became unaffected by the spell. Ikiji then kicked Lincoln down and fought while the time is being reversed. Clyde is fighting two of Ikiji's followers while being careful and avoiding anything that may come at his way as the time reverses. Most of the people and buildings are slowly being restored as Clyde and Lincoln witnesses. After a while, they then saw Wong impaled on a pole from a pile of debris.

Lincoln: Wong!

The waited until Wong is safely reversed to his living state before making him unaffected by the reversing process. Wong then looked at Lincoln with bewilderment.

Lincoln: Breaking the laws of nature, I know.

Wong then saw that the reversing process is restoring everything to the way they were.

Wong: Well, don't stop now.

The Sanctum is then being rebuilt by the time reversing magic.

Lincoln: When the Sanctum's restored, they'll attack it again. We have to defend it! Come on.

The three defenders then rushed to the Sanctum but Ikiji followed them and created a shockwave that made Lincoln fall and dispel the time runes, causing the time to stop reversing and then froze in place. With everything in halt, the only ones unaffected are the three defenders and the three maligned mages.

Clyde: *groan* Get up, Strange. Get up and fight. [Assumes combat stance] We can finish this.

Wong then did the same as Lincoln struggles to get up.

Ikiji: You cannot fight the inevitable. [Him and his followers then walked towards them] Isn't it beautiful? A world beyond time, beyond death.

Lincoln: [whispers] Beyond time?

Clyde: Strange!

Lincoln then rises and went towards the dimensional breach and entered the Dark Dimension. There he saw an amalgamation of worlds that it devoured, including its own. From there, Lincoln went to its deepest, darkest corners.

Clyde looked at what Lincoln went to as he catches his breath.

Ikiji: He's gone. Even Strange had left and surrendered to "his" power.

Lincoln then lands on an orb of one of the conquered "worlds" and used the medallion to cast a time spell onto himself. Then, an enormous eye watches over him, revealing a face of a titanic, dark, malevolent entity. Lincoln then flies near him and asked.

Lincoln: Dormammu, I've come to bargain!

Dormammu: You've come to die. Your world is now my world, like all worlds.

Dormammu then sends spikes to rain down on Lincoln. Lincoln blocks them with his energy circles before being blasted by Dormammu's energy beams that vaporized his shields and himself. Then time resets and go back to when Lincoln is casting the time spell to himself. Everything then repeats.

Lincoln: Dormammu, I've come to bargain!

Dormammu: You've come to die. Your world is now my- What is this? Illusion?

Lincoln: No, this is real.

Dormammu: Good.

Dormammu then impaled Lincoln with spikes. At his dying moment, time itself repeated and Lincoln once again came to him.

Lincoln: Dormammu, I've come to bargain!

Dormammu: You- What is happening?

Lincoln: This is you gave Ikiji his powers from your dimension, I brought a little from mine. [Shows his hands with the green runes] This is time. Endless, looped time!

Dormammu: YOU DARE!

Lincoln: Uh oh…

Dormammu then slammed Lincoln, causing him to die and revived again back to time.

Lincoln: Dormammu, I've come to bargain!

Dormammu: You cannot do this forever!

Lincoln: Actually, I can. This is how things work now! You and me, trapped in this moment, endlessly.

Dormammu: Then you will spend eternity dying!

Lincoln: Yes, but everyone on Earth will live.

Dormammu: But you will suffer.

Lincoln: Pain is an old friend.

Cuts to every moment Lincoln fought back for thousands of days, nights, years, decades… you name it. Just to trap Dormammu in an eternity of looping moments. Lincoln struggled, suffered, died, butchered, torn apart just to maintain his time prison.

Lincoln: Dormammu…[dies and returns] I've come to bargain!

Dormammu: END THIS!

More moments of his return and dying and returning.

Lincoln: Dormammu… [loop] Dormammu! [loop] Dormammu! [loop and repeat]

And more…

Lincoln: *groan* Ow… *pant*

Dormammu: You will never win!

Lincoln: No, but I can lose. Again, and again, and again, and again forever. And that makes you my prisoner.

Dormammu: NO! [More moments of Lincoln repeating the loop] MAKE THIS STOP! [and more…] SET ME FREE!

Lincoln: No, I've come to bargain.

Dormammu: What do you want!?

Lincoln: Take you Zealots from the Earth. End your assault on my world. Never come back! Do it, and I'll break the loop!

After that time, returning to the time-frozen world from before the whole "bargain".

Clyde: *groan* Get up, Strange. Get up and fight. [Assumes combat stance] We can finish this.

Ikiji: Isn't it beautiful? A world beyond time, beyond death.

Lincoln then appeared behind the three maligned mages as they looked back and saw the white-haired sorcerer.

Ikiji: What have you done?

Lincoln: I made a bargain.

Ikiji and his followers then slowly felt power being drawn out from him as his body slowly dissipates.

Ikiji: What is this?

Lincoln: Well, it's a… it's everything you always wanted. Eternal life as part of the "one".

Wong and Clyde then walked towards him.

Lincoln: But you're not going to like it.

Ikiji and the other Zealots are then taken to the Dark Dimension, to Dormammu, to where they'll face eternal unity with him. An eternity of darkness, suffering and torment.

Lincoln: yeah, you really should have stolen the whole book because the warnings… the warnings come after the spells.

Clyde and Lincoln then looked at the laughing Wong as his found Lincoln's remarks hilarious since he was the one that taught him about the warnings.

Wong: [laugh] Oh man, that's funny.

Lincoln then resumes his time reversing spell and restored everything back from before the destruction. Peace returned and the forward march of time resumes without the destructive fate that should befall them.

Wong: We did it.

Clyde: Yes, we did… but by also violating the natural law.

Lincoln: Look around you. It's over.

Clyde: You still think there will be no consequences, Strange? No price to pay? We broke our rules just like her. The bill comes due… always! A reckoning. I will follow this path no longer.

Clyde then left Lincoln and Wong to their devices. He now depart from the path of magecraft. Peace had been brought back and now Lincoln is the new protector of the Earth from mystical threats. The new Sorcerer Supreme.

-END-

**AN: And that's all from this one-shot crossover! Thank you all for reading. The idea of merging TLH/TC with Dr. Strange was meant to be from a few months before but I kinda forgot due to stress, anxiety and depression. But for what it is worth, I finally did it.**

**As always: God bless, stay safe and Peace/Shalom!**


End file.
